White Lips, Pale Face
by The-Faygo-Person
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hell. I hope you enjoy your time here, for it wont last long.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas pulled up the hood to his jacket, narrowly running into a lady with a baby stroller. He shoved through a young couple, ignoring their yells at him. He had to get away from the two things chasing after him. He turned into an alley, leaning against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He watched the two things run by. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

His smiled dropped when he heard a loud growling behind him. He glanced behind him, but all he saw was darkness. He backed away, but something grabbed his shoulder. He screamed and started swinging his arms all around, trying to break free of the grip.

The thing threw him to the ground, and kicked him in the stomach. He curled into a ball, pulling at his hair. The thing kicked him again, then grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him up to face him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the things face. The thing let out a low laugh, before pressing him against the wall. Karkat opened his eyes, and watched the thing reach into his chest, and turned it's hand. He grabbed at the things arm and screamed, trying to make it stop. If you asked him to describe the pain, he couldn't.

The thing pulled it's hand, out of his chest. Karkat almost fainted at the sight of his blood. The thing dropped him, and laughed before it ran away. Karkat fell to his knees, breathing heavily. The other thing dropped something beside him, then left. Karkat looked up, then he dropped to the ground, his head spinning. He stared at the wall of the alley, before he completely lost consciousness.

* * *

When he awoke, he was at home. He looked around, squinting his eyes at the light. He groaned, before sitting up. He rubbed his temple, as he felt a headache coming on. He got up from his bed, and walked to the bathroom. He almost puked as he saw his reflection. He was ghostly pale, from his usual tan. His eyes were completely white. His hair was no longer brunette. It was now pitch black. He felt all over his face, trying to understand what was going on.

He blinked a few times, then his face was back to normal. Tan skin, brown eyes, brunette hair. He felt like punching the mirror, but didn't feel like having his hand all cut up. He walked out of the bathroom, and ran downstairs, calling for his mom. He stopped, and slowly walked into the kitchen. He looked around, and saw a note on the fridge. He picked it up, and read it over. She had gone out that night. He rolled his eyes, and opened the fridge. Nothing he wanted.

He walked over to the table. He saw two red handprints. His eyes widened. It looked like someone had been dragged out of the kitchen. He followed the blood. He looked up at the door to his mothers room. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. He walked through the room slowly. There was no more blood. He stared at the door to his moms bathroom. He swung open the door, and grabbed onto the doorframe to keep from falling down.

His mom was hanging from a rope. The rope was around her neck, blood running down her head. She didn't have any hands. Karkat slid down the wall, hands covering his mouth. Tears started streaming down his face. He ran out of the bathroom, tripping over a rug in the bedroom. He ran back upstairs, into his room and slammed the door. He fell to his knees, clawing at the carpet.

Then there was a knock at the door. He got up, and looked out his window. There were two men, wearing police uniforms, standing by the door. He walked slowly down the stairs, the creaking louder than usual. He walked up to the door, and started at the doorknob. He reached out for it, and opened the door. He stared at the two men, waiting for them to notice he had opened the door. They were laughing and joking. Karkat cleared his throat. They both looked at him, slightly annoyed for have interrupting their conversation.

"Is this the house?" One man asked.

Karkat scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Is this the house?" The man asked again.

"What do you mean, 'is this the house?"

The two men looked at each other.

"Are you Mr. Vantas?" The other man asked.

Karkat nodded, ready to close the door.

"We need you to come with us." The man said.

Karkat backed up, not needing this right now. The men walked into the house, following him. Karkat made a 180 turn and ran for the back door. The men ran after him, drawing their guns, ready to shoot. Karkat swung open the back door, ran out of it, closing it behind him. He stared at the woods. He looked back at the house and ran for it. He put his hands behind his head as shots were fired. He felt like he was in an episode of Supernatural, and he was the monster, and Sam and Dean were the police men. He ran into the woods, branches slapping his face. He didn't notice the dip in the ground, and fell straight down, hitting the ground hard. He heard a snap, hoping it was just a branch under him. He sat up, hearing the police men shouting for him to stop. He got up and ran. He knew that there was an old, abandoned house somewhere. He had been there a few years ago with his friend John.

He followed the path of rocks him and John had left going there. The police men's shouts became quieter. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a shot fire out. He continued running until he found the house. He stared at it, not really ready to go in. He kicked open the door, and walked in. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but it wasn't working. He sighed and felt the walls for a light switch, even though he knew there were none. He gave up the stupid search, and looked for the living room, where he knew a couch was.

When he found the room, he felt around for the couch. When he found it, he sat down, and held his head in his hands, letting out choked sobs. He kept repeating the words why. Then he threw a tantrum. He picked up things, and not even knowing what they were. He threw them, he heard shatters, things bouncing off the walls. He screamed until his throat was raw. Then he sat down, and let himself breathe. He felt his pockets for his phone. He didn't feel it. He let out another scream. He laid down on the couch, and stared out the window.

It was getting dark outside. He pulled his hood over his head again, and shut his eyes tight. He curled up into a ball, and tried to keep himself from falling asleep. Eventually he let sleep take over. He didn't notice the footsteps coming from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, after what felt like five minutes, his head and chest hurt. When he tried to get up, the room spun. He got up slowly, trying to grab something for support. His hand only met air. Not remembering what had happened, he blinked his eyes a few times, the world becoming more clear. When he realized where he was, the images of yesterday came flooding back. The things, his mom, the police men, the forest...He almost fell to his knees. He felt his pockets again, and found his phone. He thought that was weird, considering he thought he left his phone at..._home. _

He unlocked his phone and brought up the camera, and had if flipped. His hair was pitch black. He was pale white. His eyes were completely white. He screamed and dropped his phone. When he picked it back up, it was cracked. He looked at his reflection again. Still the same. He threw his phone down on the couch, screaming. He just kept screaming. Why stop? It's not like he wanted to. He curled himself up into a ball and screamed until his voice was just a scratching noise. He pulled a pillow against his chest and began crying into it. When he sat up, it had been thirty minutes. He looked around the room. Should he go back home?

Yes. He should. He decided to go back home. Just to see...what was there. He got up and walked to the door. It was open from where he had forgotten to close it. He walked outside, hearing crickets and birds chirping. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started walking. He pulled his hood over his head, looking down. He stopped every once in a while to look around at everything. A squirrel ran over his foot. He smiled, but lost it as soon as it came. He kicked at it then continued walking.

He stopped at the edge of the woods. There were five police cars at his house. All the lights were on. He saw the figures of two people in the window of his room. He cringed, thinking that they might be looking through his computer history. Eh...hehe. He knew he should go to his friend John's house. All he had to do was...go all the way through the woods. Yeah...that sounded fun. He turned around, and started to go back when he heard someone shouting his name. He turned back around. A police officer was standing in front of him. He cringed.

"Put your hands up, son. Everything you say and do can and will be held against you." He said.

Karkat put his hands up, sighing. The officer cuffed him and led him to one of the cars in his front yard. The man sat him down.

"Why are you arresting me?" Karkat finally asked.

"You've been charged with the murder of three people." Is all he said.

The man closed the door and walked away. He watched the man's back as he walked away. He watched as the man stopped another officer. He watched as the other man walked towards the car. He watched as the man got in the car. He watched the fading image of his house as they drove away. He watched as the man drove down the dirt road leading away from his house. He watched as day turned to night. He watched the image of the police station come up.

"You did it."  
"No."  
"Stop lying."  
"I'm not."  
"We all know you killed them."  
"Cool. Just too bad I didn't do it."

Karkat at this point would of thrown a tantrum. The only reason he didn't; he wanted to keep his cool when talking to the man. He didn't feel like getting pepper sprayed. Karkat looked around the room again. Walls all white. Even the table and chairs. The man wouldn't stop saying that Karkat did it. And Karkat was _pretty sure_ he didn't do it.

Then there was a growling. The man stopped and turned around. Nothing. He sighed and turned back to Karkat. He was about to say something when he stopped. Karkat gave him a confused look. Then blood was dripping out of his mouth. Karkat's heart stopped. Then he looked down and saw a hand sticking through the man's chest. A hand was holding the man's heart. The hand dropped the heart, then pulled out of the man's chest. The man fell. There stood the same thing that almost killed Karkat.

Karkat closed his eyes, and felt someone brush hair out of his face. Karkat cracked open an eye to see the thing again. Instead there was a girl with long black horns curling backwards. She had a wide smile. Her eyes were red and her skin was completely black and gray like ashes.

"Don't worry..." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "You're one of us now."

He backed away so fast he fell out of his chair. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his head. He wished he was back at that house...away from this thing. He opened his eyes. He was back at the house. He stood up, and brushed off his pants. He looked around the house, squinting at the darkness, used to the bright white of the interrogation room. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. He felt for his phone. He didn't find it. They had taken it away from him. He groaned and opened the door to the house and looked outside. It was light out. He stepped outside, and looked around. It seemed that he was doing this a lot. He let out a small laugh and went back inside the house. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He flipped a switch, and the light turned on. He looked around and then opened the fridge. Everything was covered in mold. He grabbed a bottle and wiped it off with his shirt. It was a Faygo bottle. He glared at it for a while, remembering his friend Gamzee. He opened, taking in the hiss it made. He put the bottle up to his mouth. He threw the bottle down. Orange. He hated oranges and everything with the taste of orange. He kicked the bottle away, and stared at it as it hit the wall. He watched the orange drip down the wall.

He sighed slammed the fridge door shut. He put his head in his hands. Why was this happening? He walked out of the kitchen and walked through the house, flipping switches. Some worked, some didn't. He found a bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He looked in the mirror. Black hair, white skin, white eyes. He growled at the reflection, the sound inhuman. He pulled his hand back, and punched the mirror. The glass shattered. He took a step back. He brushed glass out of his hair and picked some pieces off his face. He looked at his hand. Black blood poured out. He screamed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked back at his hand. The blood was red. He bent down, and picked up a piece of glass. His reflection was back to normal. He threw the glass down and stormed out of the bathroom.

He rested his back against a wall. He slid down, putting his head in his hands. He curled himself up and tried to hold back tears. They came anyway. He ignored the footsteps coming up the stairs. He ignored the person sitting beside him. When he felt a arm go around his shoulders, he froze. He glanced over.

"Sollux?" He whispered.

"Where have you been KK? It'th been three freaking dayth!" Soullux said, trying not to sound angry.

Karkat ignored him and looked around the hallway. Sollux was staring at him from behind his red and blue glasses. Karkat pulled Sollux's arm from around his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Why were you here? You could've came to my houthe." Sollux said, sighing.

"Well, while getting shot at, you weren't exactly the first thing on my mind." Karkat said, rolling his eyes.

Sollux glared at him, before his face softened. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'm leaving. Are you coming with me?" He asked.

Sollux held out his hand, waiting for Karkat to take it. Karkat stared at his hand for what seemed like hours before taking it. Sollux pulled him up, and shoved him to the side before he started walking. Karkat rubbed his arm and muttered something under his breath before following him.

"Why have you been here for three dayth?" Sollux asked, stopping and turning around to look at Karkat. He stared at him for a few minutes with Karkat not answering. Karkat though about why he had been here for the past three days. He was hiding from...the police? That was it...

"Hiding." Karkat said, shrugging.

Sollux gave him a look before sighing, and began walking again. He swung open the door. Karkat walked out after him, the door hitting his back. Sollux didn't even look back, and said,

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Karkat glared at him, and thought about hitting him in the back of the head. He decided against it, saving it for later. Sollux started ranting about how everyone, even Eridan, had been worried about him. Karkat rolled his eyes and ignored him.


	3. Chapter 3

He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to block out the cold. He heard a growl, and stopped. Sollux kept ranting, not even realizing that Karkat had stopped. Then Sollux stopped, turned around, and glared at him.

"You weren't even lithtening."  
"Shut up!"  
"The leatht you could do ith-"  
"Sollux! Shut up!"

Sollux glared at him, before letting out a sigh and didn't say anything after that. Karkat glanced around, and didn't see anything.

"What are we thupposed to be lithtening to?" Sollux asked, annoyed.

Karkat ignored him, and waited for another sound. Then the growling came again. Sollux froze, hearing the growling also. He crept closer to Karkat, and grabbed his arm. Karkat glanced over at Sollux before he shook him off. Sollux crossed his arms as if that was going to save him.

"Go." Karkat said.

"What?" Sollux yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Sollux! Go!" Karkat yelled back at him, teeth baring.

Sollux let out a squeak then ran. Karkat tried not to roll his eyes. He watched as Sollux disappeared then turned back around.

"Come get me then!" He yelled angrily.

Then something jumped on his back. He was pushed to the ground. He couldn't get a look at whatever had jumped on him. The thing and him rolled around for a few minutes before the thing had him pinned. He tried to get out of its grasp, but it was too strong. He gave up, and tried to get a good look at the thing, but something was too bright, making it hard for him to look up at whatever the thing was. He sighed, and felt a knife go to his neck. He spit at the thing. The knife pressed further into his neck. He felt blood start to come out of the wound.

"God would like to see you..." The thing muttered.

Karkat didn't hear it. He only stared at the thing. The thing stood up, and pulled Karkat up by the shirt. Karkat tried to push the thing away, but the thing shone brighter. He growled, and squinted his eyes. Then they were flying. He kicked at the air, like it was going to help him at all. He felt his stomach turn. He stopped kicking, realizing it wasn't helping is situation. He closed his eyes, and muttered a few choice words. Then they stopped. He cracked open an eye. He closed that eye again, everything to bright to look at.

Then the thing let him go. He screamed higher than any girl would be able to as he hit the ground. He sighed. He was face down in some fluffy stuff, his arms and legs spread out. He let out another sigh, deciding this position was comfy, and that he did not want to move. He felt himself drifting off, when he felt the presence of someone standing in front of him. He lifted up his head, and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light. It wasn't as bright as before.

"Hello." A voice said.

He couldn't see anything. It was all white like in the interrogation room.

"Mr. Vantas, I would prefer if you got up from your previous state." The voice let out a chuckle.

He sighed and stood up, and brushed off his pants for no apparent reason, seeing as there was nothing on them. He looked up, and finally saw the person. They wore red robes, and they were floating in the air, looking like they were being held by some unseen presence. Their face was hidden. He tried to look under the hood that hid the face. But each time he tried to do that, something pushed his head back up.

"Welcome to Heaven. I'm sure Mr. Strider treated you well. He is one of my best Angels, if I might say myself." The thing said happily, motioning to the person standing somewhere in the background where he couldn't see."

"Well, I do personally enjoy having a fucking knife held to my neck." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't a knife." Something behind him muttered.

He turned around, letting out another girly scream. He glared at the person before turning back to the Holy being.

"Why the fuck am I here?" He asked, annoyed.

The person patted him on the head and laughed, very loudly. Karkat gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. He crossed his arms as the thing laughed for another minute.

"I have an idea! Why don't you fucking answer my question?"

"I also have an idea. Learn some respect before I slit your throat." The boy was now in front of him.

The knife- oh I'm sorry- NOT knife was now pressed to his neck yet again. The boy glared at him, or he was guessing that the boy was. His eyes were covered by black aviator glasses.

"Mr. Strider." The man said, his voice now more stern.

The boy didn't move. Blonde hair brushed Karkat's face, considering that their face were pretty close to the others. Karkat's breath hitched in his throat.

"Mr. Strider!" The man shouted this time.

The boy moved his knife from his neck, and turned. Wings flew out from his back. Then he was gone. Karkat let out a deep breath, being able to breathe again. He ran a hand through his hair, about ready to vomit.

"I'm very sorry. Dave- I mean Mr. Strider can be very protective at times."

Karkat rolled his eyes and muttered something before crossing his arms. He had yet to get an answer to his question. He wanted to go back to Earth. Heaven sucked. It was bright and fluffy. Two things that Karkat had come to hate quite easily these past three days.

"I have summoned you here to purify you." The man said, breaking Karkat out of his thought.

"Like in OFF? Do I have to get hit with a bat? Do I have to wear a cat mask? Do I have to speak French? Do I have to play OFF? Do I have to-"

"Mr. Vantas, what I mean is be stripped of your demon powers."  
"My demon powers? I'm not a demon! What the fuck are you talking about?"

The man sighed, then sat down on some imaginary chair. Karkat was also pushed down on an imaginary chair by some unseen force.

"Gamzee Makara and Rose Lalonde..." Is all he said.

"What? Gamzee is a demon? How am I not surprised. Who's Rose? What's going on? Can I leave?"

"Gamzee Makara and Rose Lalonde are two demons. Gamzee Makara is not your friend. He only wanted you for your blood. He and Ms. Lalonde tried to kill you, but instead, they unintentionally turned you into a demon. Then you met Ms. Megido. Nice for being a demon, I must say. Very creepy though. Then one of my Angels, Mr. Captor tried to save you but, it seemed he was scared off by D- Mr. Strider. Mr. Vantas, you are in the center of a Heavely and Hellish war. And you can stop it by one thing. I strip you of your demon powers. You are in demon form right now."

Karkat looked down at his hands. They were pale. Did he want to get rid of them? He didn't even know what they did. He scrunched up his face, confused. He looked back up at the man. He could tell there was a smile on the man's face. He looked back at his hands. Then at his shoes. Then at his hands again. Then back at the man. Then back at his hands.

"No." Karkat said, staring at his hands.

He wanted to say yes, but something was telling him to say no. He wanted his powers, even though he didn't know what they did. He was going to keep them.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"I'm keeping them." Karkat said, no expression on his face or in his voice.

"Alright then. Dave-Mr. Srider, dispose of this demon." The man said, leaning back, all emotion gone from his voice.

The Dave kid, grabbed Karkat's shoulders. Karkat let out yet another girly scream, ready to die right then and there on the spot. He thought Dave would be very happy to help him with that. When they got back to the ground, Dave pushed him into a tree.

"You should've agreed. Now you're just going to get killed. You idiot!" Then after Dave finished yelling at him, he was gone.

Karkat looked around. He was back at the house. He let out a deep sigh, then fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux ran as fast as he could. It was Strider. He felt bad about leaving Karkat there, but he told him to go. He knew Karkat could handle himself. Maybe. Not really. Karkat was totally dead. Well, too bad. Sollux stopped, let his wings come out of his back, and he left. He landed outside of Gamzee's house. He folded his wings back, brushed off his pants, and walked to the front door. He sighed, then kicked the door down. He crossed his arms, looking around the room.

The word 'Honk' was written voer and over again in demon, human, and angel blood all over the walls. The T.V was static, the lights were flickering on and off. Something green was spilled all over the floor. He took a few steps in, then waved one of his hands, blue light filling the room. He held his nose with his other hand. He coughed, a sour taste filling his mouth. He heard a muttering coming from the kitchen.

He almost slipped over face paint poured all over the floor. He grabbed onto the door frame leading into the kitchen. He straightened himself out, and walked into the kitchen. Gamzee was sitting on the floor, in human form. He was rocking back and forth, muttering the word honk over and over again. He laughed every once and a while. Sollux walked closer to him, hands up, ready to fight.

Then Gamzee turned around, his smile wider than the Jokers. His face was painted with paint and blood. His eyes were black, with red speckled in them. He turned his head to the side.

"You came to see me best friend?" He said, smiling wider.

Sollux took a few steps back. Gamzee got into a crawling position.

"Oh come on, best friend. Give me a hug brother..." He fell on his face.

Sollux backed away further out of the kitchen. He slammed the door shut and ran out of the house. He ran down the side walk, when someone put a tight grip on his shoulder. He was spun around, Jake standing there.

"Are you alright mate?" He asked.

Jake was half human and half angel. He was highly respected in Heaven, being the first cross breed. Sollux sighed, his shoulders slumping. He pushed Jake's hand off his shoulder.

"I heard Karkat's a demon. I know it must be pretty rough on y-"

"Thut up!" Sollux screamed at him.

Jake took a step back, putting his hands up in defence.

"Sorry mate. Didn't know you were in quite a mood." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood now in the air.

It only made Sollux more angry. Sollux pushed him to the ground. Jake tried to stand back up, but Sollux kicked his feet out from under him. Jake, yet again, tried to stand up. This time Sollux let him stand up. Sollux threw a punch at him, which he dodged. Sollux kept throwing punches, but kept missing. Then as Sollux threw another punch, Jake grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down to the ground. Sollux groaned as his head hit the pavement. He heard Jake's footsteps walking away from him.

"Good day, mate." Jake waved, before he was gone.

Sollux, tried to push himself up, but someone's foot pushed him back down. He clawed at the ground, trying to get up. He couldn't. Then he heard laughter. He closed his eyes tight, trying to pretend it wasn't Gamzee. But life hated him. Gamzee pulled him up by the hair, laughing the whole time.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, brother?" Gamzee said laughing.

Sollux felt tears stream down his face. He thought he wasn't crying. But he was.

Gamzee was all the more terrifying in demon form.

* * *

Dave wiped the black blood off of the broken blade. He hated demons. All they did was cause trouble. He didn't know why Kankri always had such..._sympathy _for them. They were pests. They needed to be exterminated. He growled at his reflection in the blade. He threw his blade down, and watched it skid across the room. He ripped off his glasses, and threw them at the wall. He ripped at his hair, falling to his knees. He pressed his head to the ground. He felt tears run down his face. He knew what was happening.

He stood up as fast as he could, and stumbled to the mirror in the other room. He grabbed at things, trying to keep his balance, knocking it down in the process. He slammed into the mirror, then pushed himself away from it. He stumbled backwards, before walking closer. He stared at himself. He watched the red tears fall down his face. His eyes were completely black. His hair was completely white. His skin was its normal pale. He fell to his knees again.

He knew it was going to happen from the start. His older brother Dirk was a demon. He had killed Dave when he was sixteen. The process of becoming a demon was so painful...he didn't mean to die. He just couldn't take the pain. Or at least his body couldn't take it.

Some demons were like vampires. They suck your blood, then you turn into one of them. Dirk was one of those. He tried to make Dave like him. Just too bad it killed him. When he found out Dave was dead, he ran. He knew the Angels were coming. Dave, dead, watched his brother run. When you're dead, you can still see...Or at least he could. Dave watched as the Angels came. He knew their names as soon as they arrived. Mituna and Sollux.

He heard their whispers...and the flapping of their invisible wings. He heard the wind that entered the room when they came. He couldn't feel anything. All he could do was listen and watch as they lifted him from the apartment and into Heaven. When he met Kankri. When he was turned from human to Angel. He remembered everything about that day.

He bowed his head, his body shaking. He could run, but they would find him. He could stay here...they would eventually come. he could already feel Kankri ordering Mituna and Jake to come and get him. He could feel them coming. He felt them lift him up. He felt Jake punch him. He felt himself lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat sat up, arms shaking as he pushed himself up. He felt like someone had dragged him through Hell and back. He wiped some blood from his mouth and stood up. He rolled his shoulders backwards. He looked around, now rolling his shoulders forward. Back at the house. He tried to remember what happened before he fainted. No chance. He couldn't remember. He felt in his pockets for his phone, even though he knew it was gone. He wasn't getting it back. He walked back into the house, letting the door swing and slam into the wall, leaving a dent. He flipped a light switch. It worked.

He looked for a phone. He found one on the wall in the kitchen. It was red, and covered in dust. He stared at the buttons.

"What?" Is all he said.

He had no idea what Sollux's number was. He pressed some random numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello! This is Pipi from Pipi's Italian Restaurant!"  
"What?"  
"Pipi is also confused! Would you like some pizza for ten dollars? Pipi would be very happy if you did!"  
"Why are you talking in the third person?"  
"Pipi is not talking in the third person!"  
"Yes, Pipi fucking is."  
"Pipi is not!"  
"You're not even Italian! You're Chinese!"

Karkat banged his head on the wall a few times as the guy began screaming that he was Italian and that Pipi never talked in the third person, ever. Then 'Pipi' hung up. He dialled another number.

"Hello?"  
"John!"  
"Yeah. I'm John. Who are you?"  
"Are you freaking serious right now?"

John didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Yes."  
"John, it's Karkat. I need a favour."  
"Who's Karkat?"  
"John, you butt. You know who I am! What's Sollux's number?"  
"I am not John. I am Pipi."

Karkat's eye twitched. Why was this happening to him?

"Well, Pipi. I have been charged with murder, I've turned into a demon, gone to Heaven, almost got killed...I don't even know how many times, and I have been arrested. Whenever you're ready, I would like Sollux's number."

"Pipi is not sure Pipi should help you. Pipi is confused on what to do."

Karkat slid down the wall, tight grip on the phone. John could not be serious right now. He needed Sollux's number.

"Well Pipi, can you at least give me Nepeta's number?"  
"Why not Terezi's?"  
"I don't want to talk to her."  
"You're gonna have to get over it."  
"She could of said no nicely."  
"Fine."

John then told him Nepeta's number. Then he questioned Karkat on everything that had happened and after that, told him about his new friend Rose. Karkat flinched at the name, even though it probably wasn't even the same Rose that had attacked him. John lived in Seattle. Karkat lived in Atlanta. There was no way. He hung up in the middle of John's rant on the new Nic Cage movie, then proceeded to call Nepeta. Nepeta squealed when he called her, and talked in her cat voice. He knew what her real voice sounded like, but she hated talking in it. It was low and raspy from when she smoked. She hid it with a cute cat voice. He hated the cat voice. He preferred the low one, but even with that, she hated it.

"Of course I'll get you Karkitty! Are you at that old house in the woods?"  
"Yeah."  
"Purrfect!"

One of those stupid cat puns...

"Why is that- You know what, never mind."  
"I'll be there at six!"

She hung up. He sighed, and slid down the wall more until he was in a weird position that hurt his neck, head, and back. He stared at his jeans, which were ripped. He got up, and decided to go back to his house to change.

* * *

He felt the warm water hit his face. He sighed, stepping back to get it out of his eyes. He blinked, trying to get the water out of his eyes. He cringed as he watched a couple bugs go down the drain with the brown water. Ten minutes later, after washing all the dirt off his face and out of his hair, he stepped out, shivering as the cool air hit him.

He wrapped a towel around him, and shook his hair to get the water out. He grabbed a The Wanted shirt, and pulled it on, thinking that guys could like boy bands too. He was pulling on his skinny jeans when Nepeta burst into the room, eating ice cream. She smiled and handed him the cone. She grabbed a comb from his dresser, and made him sit on the floor. She sat behind him and started combing out his hair. He grumbled under his breath that his hair didn't need to be combed. She only laughed and made a cat pun. She got some scissors from a drawer and was about to cut his hair when he screamed at her not to do it. She patted him on the back, and trimmed his hair. He trembled, thinking of how much she was cutting off, which really was barely any at all.

"Oh, Karkitty! You needed a furcut soooo badly! You're fur was sooo long! I thought you were Vriska at furst!"

She laughed and all he did was glare at his dresser.

"Well! I'm done! Are you ready to go?"

She stood up and clapped to herself at how well she had cut his hair. She helped him up, and let him walk out first. She grabbed a shirt from his dresser and stuffed in her bag. Yes, it was creepy, but he needed a new shirt to wear. The one he was wearing at the moment was unacceptable! Everyone knows that All Time Low is the best boy band ever! She laughed and walked out after him.

Karkat sat in the passenger's seat with his arms crossed. Nepeta sat in the driver's seat and made some fake car sounds. He glanced over at her before looking back forwards. She sighed sadly, and started the car.

"What fur you even doing in that silly, old house any ways?" She asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Calling Chinese people who own pizza places."  
"Why?"

He wanted to roll his eyes, but held himself back.

"I was hiding from some people." Well it was half true. That was good enough for now.

"Why fur you hiding?"  
"So I wouldn't get killed! Nepeta can you please stop asking questions! Oh my Gog!"  
"Gog?"  
"Nepeta!"

She squeaked and kept silent after that. He leaned his head back and stared up at the roof of the car. He let himself fall asleep, even though he knew he should of stayed awake.

* * *

The car was flipped. Nepeta was gone. Blood was everywhere. Black and red. He kicked the door off the car, and jumped out. He didn't think of how cool it was. He had to find Nepeta. Then he heard screaming. He ran in the direction of the screaming.

"Karkat! Karkat!"

He ran faster when he heard his name. He found Nepeta sitting on the ground, her hands ripping at the rope binding her legs, ignoring the pain. He ripped the rope. They btoh stood up and she hugged him. He hugged her back. She pulled back and wiped blood off his face.

"Gamzee dragged me here..." She said.

Karkat only hugged her to his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine! Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're fucking hurt aren't you? Where are you hu-"  
"I'm okay!"

Then a gunshot went off. They both looked to see Gamzee standing there, holding a gun. He smiled at them, then ran. Nepeta looked at Karkat, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Karkitty." She said.

He caught her as she fell. They were both on the ground. He stared at her chest, which was pouring blood. She looked up at him.

"I'm so, so sorry!" She said again.

"No...No Nepeta. You're gonna be okay! Everything will be fine!" He said frantically, hands shaking.

She only smiled at him.

"Can you...can you sing for me? Maybe the song you sang for...for Terezi?" She said, wiping her eyes.

He nodded, wiping some hair out her eyes. He took a shaky breathe, then started singing.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you...  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me...  
Makes sense with I'm with you  
Like everything's that green girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside math and the logic of it  
You need to know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted..."_

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Her chest still rose and fell. He felt tears streaming down his face and watched as they hit her face. Her chest stopped moving. He stared at her face. A big smile was on her face. He then started screaming. He screamed at the sky. He screamed at Nepeta's body. He screamed into his hands. He screamed at the trees. He held her body close to him, and let himself cry into her hair. He set her back down. He took off his jacket and laid it over her like a blanket. He stood up, and walked away. He didn't let himself look back at her.

He swore he would kill Gamzee.

* * *

"She's dead." Karkat replied, voice blank.

John sat there, and stared at his Nic Cage poster. She was dead? This had to be a joke...It had to be.

"No, but seriously. Where's Nepeta?"

He heard Karkat burst out crying. John cringed, and didn't say anything. He let Karkat cry. He listened to the sobs and shatters of glass. He heard Karkat scream in pain.

"Did you punch a mirror?" John asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Who was going to tell Eqiuis? He wasn't.

"Did you love her?"  
"What?"

John didn't even know why he asked that. Maybe it was the way Karkat was acting over the whole thing.

"Did you love her?"  
"As a friend, yeah! John she was one of my best friends! How do you expect me to act? Did you expect me to call you and be 'Oh hi John! Great news! Gamzee just shot Nepeta! She's dead! Isn't that soooo amazing?' You are such a motherfucking vile sorry sack of shit!"

Karkat hung up the phone. John dialled Eqiuis' number.


	6. Chapter 6

Sollux stared at the floor. He spit out blood that had gathered in his mouth on the ground. It added to the mess that was already there. He tried to open his wings, but he couldn't. What had Gamzee done after he had knocked him out? Where was Gamzee anyways? He looked around the room. He wasn't even in a room. He was in a closet. He stood up, stretching his arms. He tried to turn the handle on the door, but it was locked. He sighed, and ran at the door, trying to knock it down. Didn't work. He tried to kick it down. Didn't work either.

He punched the door. He let out a yelp and held his hand in pain. He looked at it. He watched as it healed itself. Wasn't being an Angel great? No. It wasn't. It was horrible. He sat down in the middle of the closet and hung his head. He couldn't get out of there. He was stuck. Then the handle on the door turned. He glanced up and watched the door open.

"Why are you in a closet?" It was Karkat.

"Why are you even here?" Sollux snapped at him.

Karkat didn't reply. He just left the door open and walked away. Sollux got up and walked out after him. The front door was open. Karkat was standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Where'th Gamzee?"  
"Gone. Just like my sanity."

Karkat rolled his eyes and walked out. Sollux ran after him.

"How did you know where I wath?" He asked Karkat.

He didn't reply again. Sollux rolled his eyes at him. Karkat stopped at a car parked by the road, and got in on the driver's seat. Sollux sighed and got in on the passenger's side.

"Where did you get the car?"  
"Stole it."

He started the car.

"You thtole it?" Sollux yelled at him.

"Listen. I'm not in the mood right now."  
"You're never in the mood."  
"Sollux. I'm serious. Not now."

Sollux sat back in his seat and shut up. Karkat was even more annoying than usual. He looked out the window at everything that passed by. Houses, trees, other cars, people.

"Where are we going?"  
"Too see Jade."  
"Jade liveth in Long Ithland! You can't be therious right now!"

Karkat only shrugged.

* * *

Jade stared at her computer screen. John had just emailed her what happened. She sighed sadly, and closed her laptop. She spun her chair around and rolled it over to her desktop. She picked up her phone and texted Rose before looking back up at the desktop. She pulled out the drawer with the keyboard. She checked her Pesterchum for a message from Dave. Nothing. She sighed sadly again, and laid her head on her desk. Life hated her right now. Then she heard a ding. She checked her phone.

_Hey! We're almost there!_

She stared at the text before replying.

_R u texting and driving?  
I'm not that stupid. We're stuck in traffic  
Oh. hurry up!_

He didn't reply after that. She threw her phone on her bed. She got up from the chair and decided to look out the window. She hissed at the sunlight and walked out of her room. She smiled sadly at the pictures of her grandfather that hung on the wall. She walked faster when she got to the stairs. She almost fell down them. She ran to the front door and swung it open. Karkat and Sollux were standing there. Karkat had his hand up ready to knock and Sollux was sleeping at where he stood. She thought his silent snores were the cutest thing ever. Karkat elbowed him in the side.

"Thomeone get the milk! It'th dying in the refrigerator..." He said before shaking his head.

Jade burst out laughing. Karkat rolled his eyes and shoved past her. Jade helped Sollux in, trying to steady him. She stopped when she saw the blood all over his back. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it up. Two large gashes went down his back. White feathers stuck to the blood and inside the cuts. Someone had very badly tried to stitch them back. The only way she knew was because there was black thread in the cashes, and a needle hung from one of the pieces of thread.

"What happened?" She yelled.

Sollux whipped around to face her.

"What, wath wrong with my back?" He said frantically, his voice trembling.

Jade didn't reply. She ran into the kitchen. She came back with a med kit. She made him sit on the ground. She lifted up the back of his shirt. She made Karkat hold it up.

"The bleedings already stopped..." She muttered to herself. "Karkat get me two towels! Wet them with warm water! Go!" She yelled.

Karkat ran off for the towels, letting the shirt fall. When he came back, Jade started cleaning up the wounded area. After she bandaged the gashes. Sollux kept muttering to himself the whole time. Karkat hung his head the whole time. Jade kept glancing over at him. She knew a lot had happened. She looked back at Sollux with a sad smile, and pushed up her round glasses.

"All better." She said, getting up.

Sollux sat on the ground for the rest of the time. He stared at the wall, eyes blank behind his glasses. Jade and Karkat snuck into the kitchen.

"So Nepeta's gone?" She asked him, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

He only nodded, and sat down on the kitchen table. He stared at his feet.

"Gamzee killed her..." He muttered after a while.

Jade blinked away tears.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said, growling.

"We have to find him first."  
"I'm gonna make it the most painful death ever..."  
"Let me help."  
"Isn't he your best friend?"  
"No. He never was."

She looked at him, uncrossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

Karkat scooted into the middle of the table. She walked over and sat down on one of the chairs, and crossed her legs.

"Well, he's a demon."  
"We all know that Karkat."

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He glanced over at her before looking back at his lap. She waited for him to say something.

"No, Jade. Like, a real demon."  
"As in demon from Hell?"  
"Yep."  
"I have no idea how to respond to that."

She took off her glasses, and cleaned them with her shirt. She put them back on and looked through the doorway at Sollux. He was still staring at the wall.

"Is Sollux a..."  
"Yeah."  
"His wings were cut off..."  
"Yeah. By Gamzee."  
"Yet another really good reason to kill him."  
"Let's give Jade an award everyone! She's mean, clean, and a killing machine!"  
"Be quiet!"

Jade laughed. Her laughter started fading when she the look on his face.

"Are you an Angel, Karkat?"

Karkat snapped his head up to look at her. His face had a pained look.

"No. Why?"

"Your...your eyes." She pointed at her own eyes as reference.

He sighed and went back to staring at the table.

"Are you a demon?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you gonna hurt me?"  
"No. I'm saving that for Gamzee."

She laughed and checked her phone after she heard ringing. Rose was calling her. She pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Rose!"

Karkat listened as Jade laughed and talked to the Rose person. Was this a circle of friendship or something? Rose, John, and Jade. Then Karkat's head snapped up. Jade had said the full name. Rose Lalonde.

"Rose Lalonde you big bully! How dare you prod John's mind like that! He just went through a breakup with Feferi!" Jade yelled.

Karkat snatched Jade's phone out of her hand and held it to his ear. He could feel Jades glare boring into him.

"Hello Rose."  
"Oh, hello Karkat. I hear you are still alive."  
"Yeah."  
"However so pleasant!"  
"Listen to me you little bitch. When I find Gamzee, I'm gonna rip his heart out. Then I'm gonna eat it. Then, I'm gonna find you, and do the same exact thing."  
"Interesting. Tell me more about your sudden cannibalism."

Karkat hung up the phone. He handed it back to Jade who stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Oh yeah. Your little friend Rose is a demon too." He said before he got off the table and walked into the living room to go get Sollux off the floor.

He helped Sollux up, who was still muttering to himself. Jade stormed out of the kitchen.

"I cannot believe her! I'm not mad at you Karkat. It's Rose! She-She lied to me!"  
"A lot of people have lied to you I'm sure."  
"Did you really just say that? At a time like this?"  
"Yes. Are you coming with us?"  
"Yeah. Let me get my coat."

She ran upstairs and grabbed her laptop, PDA, coat, her book bag, an extra shirt, and a stuffed bunny. She threw everything into her bag and put on her coat. She ran back downstairs. She smiled at them before they walked out to the car.

* * *

Dave bowed his head in front of Kankri. He was supposed to be the Knight of Angels. Now, that had been taken from him. Everything had been taken from him.

"I thay we cut off hith wingth." Mituna said.

Dave glanced up, then looked back down. Kankri stared at him sadly. He knew that this was going to happen. He didn't know why he ignored it. He could've solved it the first day Dave was in Heaven. But it was too late now. Too late to do anything. He hated himself for it.

"He will be sentenced to rest of eternity in the Gates."

Mituna took off his helmet.

"Jutht the gateth?" He asked, clearly confused.

Kankri sighed, and rubbed his temple.

"Yes." Is all he said.

Mituna shrugged, and they flew off to the Gates. When they arrived, he dropped Dave on the ground, then flew away.

* * *

Nepeta smiled as she stood in front of Kankri. He looked a lot like Karkat, and that made her feel a little better.

"Hello!" She said.

He stared at her, confused. She stared back, also confused.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing is wrong, dear." He said. "Welcome to Heaven. You have two options."

She clapped, and sat down on the white puffy stuff that she guessed was clouds. She picked some up and moulded it into the shape of what looked like a cat. She sat it down on her lap, and stroked it, waiting for the man to continue.

"You may either become an Angel, and work to save, or you may live normally, in your own Heaven. Which would you like?" He asked, also sitting down on the puffy stuff.

"What do you mean 'save'?"

"You work to save humans. You can also help guide them to Heaven when they die."

"What about demons?" She asked.

"You-you may speak to them...but they never become Angels. Why?"

She looked down at her puffy cat, and rubbed it's head. After she had died, she had learned of Karkat being a demon. She wanted to help him not do anything bad.

"Weeeelllllll, my furrend Karkitty is a demon...and I want to help him! You know, not do anything to get himself into trouble! So you know...save him, maybe?"

He took her hands into his.

"Welcome to the Angels." Is all he said before he stood and left.

A woman appeared, and helped Nepeta up. Nepeta looked sadly at her puffy cat which she had given the name "Karkitty." She looked at the woman then walked with her.

* * *

Dave had taken the time to curl himself into a ball. He wiped at the tears that were streaming down his face. Life hated him. He hated him. He wished that someone would get him out of there. He would rather be in Hell than here. Why did it have to be so dark? Why were there whispers that he knew wasn't wind, because wind did not blow here. Why were there shadows that he could barely make out walking around him? Why did life hate him?


	7. AN Note

*rolls around in field of sunshine*

Thank you guys so much! The story is getting a lot more love than I thought it would! You guys are just amazing people and thank you so much for just everything! Even if you hate it and read up to this point thank you for sticking around! Just..thank you sooooo much!

And I'm really sorry for all of the OOC and no cursing...I write this at my dads desktop and yeah...But thank you so much! You guys are awesome and I wish I could sneak into your houses and put pizza hut on your counters and give you little kisses on the foreheads and run away. That sounded really creepy...but I will do it!

Prepare for free Pizza Hut...

Not...hehehe.

But thank you so so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat sat in the back alone with his arms crossed. Jade had taken control of the wheel. Sollux sat in the passenger's seat, with some of his sanity back.

"Tho where are we going again?" Sollux asked.

Karkat sighed and uncrossed his arms. He unbuckled himself and put himself between the two front seats.

"To John's. He lives near Rose, right?"  
"Yeah! Next door neighbors actually."

Sollux glanced over at Karkat before looking back at the road. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Karkat rolled his eyes back and sat back down, not buckling himself. Jade rolled her eyes at both of them and turned on the radio. Wanted blasted through the car.

"Turn it off!" Karkat screamed, covering his ears.

Jade turned the volume down.

"Do you not like Hunter Hayes?" She asked.

Sollux leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her mouth formed into and 'O'. She glanced at the rear view mirror to get a look at Karkat who had curled himself into a ball. She sighed and looked back at the road.

Sollux closed his eyes, and hung his head. His wings were gone...His fast healing was gone...His connection to Heaven was gone. He had no way of flying to Heaven...or talking to another Angel unless they were face to face. He was in a car with a demon, on the way to see another demon. Life was just great. Life was freaking fantastic. He opened his eyes and looked back up. They had stopped. Jade and Karkat were gone. There was a three story house. He sighed, and got out. He walked up to the house, and held up his hand to knock on the door when it swung open.

"I thought we were gonna kill Gamzee first! Can't we just talk to Rose and get everything sorted out? Do you know how heart-broken Kanaya will be?" Jade screamed.

Karkat shoved past him. Sollux slumped his shoulders and turned around.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"About to kill a bitch. What are you doing?"

Sollux sighed, and followed after him. Jade ran out of the house and jumped on Sollux's back.

"No! You don't have any of your powers! No!" She screamed.

John leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. The sight was very amusing. Sollux was stumbling around, with Jade latched onto his back, Karkat just stood there, staring at them, while slowly backing away to Rose's house. Jade was screaming at Sollux not to go. Sollux was screaming at Jade to let go. John doubled over, laughing. He rested his hand on the other side of the door frame, trying to keep his balance. Then Sollux face planted on the sidewalk and John lost it. He fell down, cackling. When he caught his breath, Sollux was still face down, with Jade still on top of him. Rose was holding Karkat by his throat-and wait what?

"Rose? What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were completely black. She hissed at him, before throwing Karkat to the ground. She kicked him in the head, before pulling him back up by his hair. He punched her in the eye and John lost it again. He ran at them screaming, arms flailing. Well what are you supposed to do when one of your best friends is trying to kill the other and the other best friend is doing the same exact thing? Pat them on the head and give them ice cream? No. You're supposed to be the biggest idiot that ever lived and do exactly what you shouldn't be doing and that's put yourself in the position where they would both attack you and you die. Logic people. Logic.

They both ignored him. He stopped when Rose started screaming in some weird language.

"Demon gaismas un ellē var nodot ellē spīdzināja ar pašu velnu zemāko gredzeni! Dēmons gaismas un elle balso ellē spīdzināja ar pašu velnu zemāko gredzeni!"

Karkat screamed in pain and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and dropped him. He kicked her legs from under. He jumped on her and threw punches to her face, neck, and stomach. She kicked and tried to claw at him but he dodged her hands. Then her hands fell. She stopped moving. Her chest barely Rose and fell. There was a puddle of blood. Karkat's face and hands were covered in blood. He breathed in uneven gasps. Sollux, Jade, and John stared at him. He stood up, and wiped the blood off his face.

"You jutht..." Sollux started but stopped himself.

"Is she dead?" Jade asked, standing up.

She walked over and fell to her knees beside her. She pressed to Rose's wrist. She felt a slight pulse.

"She's still alive..." She said, wiping away a stray tear on her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John screamed at Karkat.

He punched Karkat in the face. Karkat looked back up at him, unscathed. He kept throwing punches at him, but they did nothing. He shoved Karkat onto the car and punched him in the face one last time. Still nothing. Karkat stared at him, his face blank.

"Do you even care?" John screamed at him.

He shook his head before he went over and helped Sollux up. John sat down beside Jade.

"There is a lot you don't know John..." She muttered.

"Why?" Is all John said.

"John...don't hate Karkat. Please...Rose and Gamzee...they...they tried to kill him...and they killed Nepeta...or at least Gamzee did. They're a team...Let Karkat and Sollux explain it to you. I barely know anything myself about this. Just...just help me take Rose into the house. I'm sorry..."

Him and Jade lifted her up, and carried her inside. Sollux and Karkat followed after them.

"You tried to kill her." Sollux said, closing the door.

Karkat shrugged.

"You tried to kill her! Do you feel any remorthe? Karkat thith ith theriouth!" Sollux yelled.

Karkat stared back at him, face completely blank.

"You're emotionleth! You can't be! Karkat you have to feel thomething! You have to feel!" Sollux pushed him against the wall.

It was happening faster than it should...it takes weeks, sometimes months for a demon to complete its transformation. This stage...shouldn't of come so fast. If Karkat didn't feel anything...then something was wrong this time.

"Karkat pleathe! Feel thomething! Remorthe, happineth, sadneth! Anger! Thomething!" Sollux could feel tears streaming down his face...he was losing his best friend.

Karkat shook his head, as if trying to get something out of it.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"You almotht killed Rothe..."  
"Cool."  
"Go thee Jade and John before I kick your ass."

Karkat shrugged and walked to the kitchen. He heard Karkat scream in pain and John laugh. Great...Sollux walked into the kitchen. Karkat had a bloody nose and John held him by the shirt, ready to throw another punch.

"Girlth! Stop fighting!" Sollux screamed.

Jade stifled a laugh. Rose shot up, and Jade pushed her back down, giving her a shot of something. Rose laid back down, and closed her eyes.

"What wath that?"

Jade answered with a grin, "Ether!"

"Jethuth Chritht. Where the fuck did you even get a needle?" He muttered to himself, before pulling John away from Karkat.

* * *

Dave stood up and blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Forget that crap. It wasn't gonna work. He flapped his wings, trying to fly. Forget that crap too. Wasn't gonna work either. He sighed, and sat back down. He tried to connect with Sollux, but all he heard was white noise. He adjusted his glasses, which were no broken. Jake had broken the glass. He was gonna regret it. He got these glasses from his best friend John.

"Hey..." Something whispered in his ear.

He threw a punch at the noise. Someone fell over, letting out a grunt of pain. Dave stifled a laugh, not wanting to get hit at.

"It's okay kid. For Gogs sake."  
"Gog?"  
"Alternate word...aren't allowed to say the other word any more in here."  
"Oh..."  
"I'm Cronus."  
"Dave."

The man was silent after that. Dave sighed, and laid down, keeping his eyes shut...a few minutes of sleep sounded pretty good at the moment...

* * *

Kurloz slapped the small demon away, infuriated. His top advisor had allowed herself to almost get killed by a _minor._ He could feel her heartbeat in his head, but it was slight. She had also allowed herself to be overpowered by a human drug. How could she have been so stupid? She was supposed to be next in line to be Leader...it was sickening. He glanced at Tavros, who was shaking. He sighed. He waved his hand, signalling for the demon to leave him. Tavros nodded, and ran. His wings fluttering.

Why did Kankri always get the best Advisor's...

* * *

**Oh hello readers! Now, if you haven't already guessed, this will be a Rosemary, Davekat, SolJade, and DirkJake fic. If you have any problems or critic about the story or ships, send it my way!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rose blinked a few times, holding her hand over her face to block the light. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She shook her head, trying to drive out the white noise. When she regained herself completely, she noticed four people staring at her. Where was she? Who were they? What was going on?

"Where am I?" She asked.  
"My house." The boy with black hair asked.  
"Who are you?" She crossed her arms.  
"Rose...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I would just like to know who my kidnappers are." She rolled her eyes.

Her head look like crazy. She had been kidnapped by three dudes and a girl. She could barely hear. She couldn't see right in one eye. She could feel blood running out of her nose. She felt like she was about to pass out. And her kidnappers were worried about her. Of course she wasn't fine. How stupid were they?

"Karkat...how hard did you...she has amnesia. Isn't that lovely?" The girl said, screeching slightly with slight sarcasm.

So far...she liked the girl. The boy with black hair...eh...he was okay. The blond haired one...No. And the brunette one? Hell to the no.

"Excuse you, but I do not have amnesia." She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"Who's Dave then?" The black haired boy asked.  
"My step-brother. If that is the Dave you are referring to."  
"So how has he been?"  
"Good I guess...We don't talk very often."  
"Rose."  
"Yes?"  
"He's been dead for three years."

"What?" The girls screamed, the black haired girl standing up.

She pulled the black haired boy up by his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me? Dave was my boyfriend! Are you that selfish? What? John how could you! What is this, some horrible fan fiction? Why don't you just slap me now?"

"I didn't know you knew him! You never brought him up! How was I supposed to know-"

Rose coughed loudly, trying to get their attention. The girl set John down, and sat back down herself.

"So I am guessing you are John and Jade then?"

They both nodded.

"I see...Then who is Karkat?"

The brunette boy raised his hand. Rose nodded at him, and he nodded back, lowering his hand. She still didn't like him...Something was very off.

"And who are you?" She pointed at the blond boy.

"Thollux."  
"Sollux or Thollux?"  
"The first one."

She nodded.

"Well...why am I here? And why am I in so much pain?" She crossed her arms again.

"Me, Sollux, and Karkat came to see John! And he wanted us to meet you! So we went to your house and we had found you at the bottom of the stairs. You had fallen. So we brought you back here!" Jade said, not missing a beat.

Rose could tell she was lying, but she let it go for the time being. She probably accidentally drank her mother's Martini...and gotten into some trouble. Nothing major. It happened a lot. And at the thought..where was her mother?

"Where's my mother?"

"Rose how old are you?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

She sighed. This was getting nowhere very quickly.

"Sixteen."  
"Wrong! You are nineteen. Like I said, you have amnesia. You don't remember the last three years."

...Now that is inconvenient. Forgetting the last three years. So many important things must have happened. Graduating high-school...her brother's death...Making new friends. What had she missed? A lot it seemed.


	10. AN Note 2

Hello everyone! Tis me again! I've been meaning to post this for a verrrrryyy long time...Just never got around to it...Hehe.

I was just wondering if you guys wanted me to make something that tells everyone's species and what they look like, like you know hair color, eye color, race.

I feel like I've been confusing you guys like I feel some of you are:

Whoa Karkat is an Angel! Sollux you human!

Or something like that.

So if you want descriptions and what not, then message me up!

Also...I typed in whathank as in supposed to be like what thank in one word, but all I could think about was... _what hank..._

I had to share that I'm sorry.

And thank you for reading! I ate Pizza Hut for dinner..hehe

~~~Person~~


	11. Chapter 11

"So she doesn't remember her turning me into a demon then?"  
"Gueth not."

Karkat sighed, his shoulders slumping. Now he felt bad for wanting to kill her. Okay not really. She didn't even know she was a demon. She didn't know that she was the one who turned him into demon. Would she remember at some point...and what would she do if she did remember? She could kill them all. He had to make sure she didn't remember.

Sollux stared at Rose and Jade as they talked. John sat off in the corner, sometimes adding himself into whatever they were talking about. They mostly ignored him though.

"You like Jade?" Karkat asked.

"What? No!" Sollux yelled, jumping at the sudden sound of Karkat's voice breaking the silence.

"So you do. What about Feferi? Aradia?"

"Me and Feferi...didn't really work out. And Aradia ith a demon. It'th not allowed. Pluth the kind of gave me mixed thignalth. It wath weird. Jade jutht kinda...yeah."

Karkat elbowed him in the side. Sollux kicked him in the shin and shoved him to the side. Karkat pushed him into the room. Sollux stumbled in the most awkward way possible and face planted right in front of Jade. Everyone burst out laughing, except Rose who just rolled her eyes. He glanced up at Jade and gave a small smile. She waved at him, before helping him up. Karkat hid in the kitchen, doubled over from laughter. That probably had to be the best thing he had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, glancing up at the doorway where Karkat stood moments before.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?"  
"It'th fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Not really."

She giggled, and patted the spot beside her on the couch. He sat down, trying not to sit too close to her. She scooted closer to him.

"You don't have to sit so far away silly." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not gonna bite you."

John rolled his eyes at both of them.

"So...Who else should I know?" Rose asked, resting her arms on her lap.

"Do you know Gamzee?" Jade asked.

"Who?"  
"Thought so. Calliope?"  
"We've talked a few times..."  
"Kanaya?"  
"Oh yes. We often talk about our wizard fanfictions!"

"Yep. I knew it was the wizard Rose." Jade rolled her eyes.

"What ith tho great about withardth?"  
"Many things. Why don't you educate yourself on wizards!" She snapped at him.

Sollux held his hands up in surrender. She smiled back at him, her arms crossed. Jade shot a look at her from across the room. Rose uncrossed her arms, the smile leaving her face, barely.

"Tho...what are doing next?"

"I don't know actually! Why don't we ask KARKAT?" Jade yelled his name.

Karkat walked slowly into the room.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"What's the plan?" Jade asked. "We haven't really accomplished anything..."

"Okay...I guess I have to tell you the whole plan now...and the dream."

He sat down on the floor, beside Rose. She scooted away from him slightly. She still didn't like him. Something about him was off.

"I had this dream...like a message to me. It was from..." Karkat looked at Sollux for some help, not really wanting to say God.

"Kankri."

"Kankri. He's this high being from Heaven. I met him-"

"So he's God?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. So Kankri, he sent me this dream. I either could enter the Gates or I would start this whole big thing. Like a war...I think. It was weird. He warned me that all my friends would be dead, my family would be dead, everyone I know would be dead. Basically a lot of people would be dead.

"Are we like recruits?" Jade asked.

"I mean, I guess. I really haven't thought this through. I just thought if I got everyone together then you would all be safer. I know you're an angel Sollux, and I guess I might ha-"

"I hate Kankri too. I'm on your thide with thith. I don't even know why the Condenthe athigned him to that rank. He didn't detherve it! But Kurloth ithn't the niceht perthon out there either. Although I do agree with him more on how to rule the worldth. Hith is leth violent. In wayth."

Karkat rolled his eyes slightly. Sollux had started rambling. He even started a slight battle with himself again. If he had to listen to Sollux having a battle with himself out loud one more time...Heaven help them all. No not Heaven. Something else that people say when the thing.

"I don't know exactly how the whole thing is gonna go down. But there's gonna be a war. It's not gonna be pretty."

John sprawled himself out on the floor. He sighed loudly, possibly the deepest sigh of all.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of Supernatural. Sollux is Castiel. Karkat is Dean. Jade is Sam. Rose is Crowley. And I'm that person who gets killed off in the first twenty seconds."

"Yeah I'm not really sure that you'll make it that long. Maybe like, ten seconds." Jade joked, rolling her eyes.

"How are you feeling Rothe?" Sollux asked, a glare set behind his slightly cracked glasses.

"I'm very excited. When do we begin?" She clasped her hands together, her eyes lighting up.

"So do we train?" Jade asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Karkat shrugged. "Still haven't though it through yet..."

"THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She screamed, scaring everyone.

* * *

Jade Googled ways to kill Angels and demons, finding a lot more results than she thought she would. Maybe it was because Supernatural was so popular. People had started making websites on how to kill these things. She also Googled fighting techniques, watching videos of people doing martial arts. That night she took pages of notes, barely getting an ounce of sleep on the living room floor beside Sollux, who helped her by using John's laptop. (Which John did not know he had so that next morning was a hell of a one for Sollux.)

Karkat stared up at the ceiling that night. He was laying on the kitchen table with a pillow and blanket. (John later questioned why he was on the table but the only response was hiss and a faint "Go away!) He thought about the dream, and everything he had seen...His friends dying...So much blood...So much death. He covered his face with the pillow, trying to block out the images that had begun to plague his mind. Life hated him and he hated life back just as much. He felt like throwing a punch at someone, missing, and hitting himself in the face so hard he would forget everything that had happened the past week...He tried not to fall asleep. Every time he did now...he dreamed that one dream. Nothing happy. Only death and destruction. Eventually he fell asleep, thankfully not dreaming at all.

John was so drained from the day that as soon as he hit the bed he was asleep.

Rose didn't sleep at all. Who could?


	12. The List

So one or two of you guys asked for this so...here ya go! Enjoy!

EC=Eye Color  
HC=Hair Color  
R=Race  
S=Species

Karkat:

EC: Brown  
HC: Brunette  
R: Caucasian  
S: Demon (Stage 2)

Sollux:  
EC: Blue  
HC: Blond  
R: Caucasian  
S: Angel (Complete)

Jade:  
EC: Green  
HC: Black  
R: Middle Eastern/Caucasian (Mom: Middle Eastern Dad: Caucasian)  
S: Human/Angel/Demon (Stages Unknown)

John:  
EC: Blue  
HC: Brunette  
R: Japanese/Caucasian (Dad: Caucasian Mom: Japanese)  
S: Human

Rose:  
EC: Purple  
HC: Black (Dyed blonde)  
R: Black  
S: Demon (Complete)

Dave:  
EC: Red  
HC: Blond  
R: Caucasian  
S: Angel/Demon (Both Complete)

Mituna:  
EC: Green  
HC: Dirty blond  
R: Caucasian  
S: Angel (Complete)

Cronus:  
EC: Black  
HC: Black with dyed purple  
R: Black  
S: Demon/Angel (Both complete)

Nepeta:  
EC: Brown (Uses contacts to make yellow)  
HC: Brunette (Dyes it bright green and white)  
R: Japanese  
S: Angel (Stage 1)

Gamzee:  
EC: Purple  
HC: Red  
R: Irish  
S: Demon (Stage 4)

Meulin:  
EC: Brown  
HC: Blonde  
R: Japanese  
S: Angel (Complete)

Vriska:  
EC: Blue  
HC: Black  
R: Caucasian  
S: Human

Tavros:  
EC: Black  
HC: Red  
R: Irish  
S: Demon (Stage 3)

Terezi:  
EC: Black  
HC: Black (Dyed blue)  
R: Black  
S: Human/Demon (Stage Unknown)

Eqiuis:  
EC: Blue  
HC: Blond  
R: Caucasian  
S: Human

Feferi:  
EC: Brown  
HC: Black (Dyed pink and purple)  
R: Black  
S: Human/Angel (Complete)

Aradia:  
EC: Brown  
HC: Black (Dyed Red and Yellow)  
R: Hispanic  
S: Demon (Complete)

Eridan:  
EC: Purple  
HC: Black (With purple)  
R: Black  
S: Human

Jake:  
EC: Green  
HC: Black  
R: Japanese  
S: Human/Angel

Dirk:  
EC: Orange  
HC: Blond  
R: Caucasian  
S: Demon (Complete)

(Kankri and Kurloz are God and the Devil)


	13. The Powers of Angels and Demons

It seems you all would also like descriptions of the powers of an Angel and demon! Let's take a look into Demonstuck land by meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (This is gonna be so boring here have seatbelts for your seatbelts) And yes, you have to read what is in the parenthesis. It looks like crap, but it's important and gives you hints into the near future. READD THEMMMM.

Angels:

Instant healing (Doesn't always work. Rare)  
Wings (Ability to fly. Can get cut off like in Sollux's case.)  
X-ray or Psiionics I guess. (For Sollux he can use three different colors for three different powers. Blue for light, red for dark, and white for damage and wounding. It also very rare to have this power)  
Telepathy  
Telekinesis  
Empathy (I guess? Weh...)  
Super-speed  
Super-strength  
And that's it. Nothing too special.  
Oh yeah and can control wind and water (One special little baby will be getting both of these rare thingss)

Demon:

Super speedNo emotion (Is that even a power? I'm gonna say it is.)  
Super-Strength  
Wings (Sometimes. Nothing like an Angels wing. More like a dragons like Tavros has.)  
Telepathy (Super rare)  
Invisibility  
Can control fire and earth (So rare. But shh our favorite little demon has this power!)

If there is anything else you would like to know then message me up! If you are a guest reading and you review I don't get an email saying that you did and if you ask me something and it takes me twenty five years then I'm so sorry! I barely ever check the reviews on here unless I reply to one of you guys! I can throw you my Tumblr if you want to ask me anything and be sure that I get it...I guess...

But yhiss thank you guys for reading and I hoped this also helped some! Thankksss yoouuss!


	14. Chapter 14

John sat on his bed, staring at the ground. He glanced all around the room, at his posters. He felt like ripping them down. To rip them to shreds. He felt like trashing his room. He wanted to punch the mirror on the wall. He wanted to push his dresser down. He wanted everything in the room to be ruined. Broken, shredded, smashed. Everything needed to be nothing. He felt like destroying the whole house. He felt like going outside to beat Sollux and Karkat into a pulp. It was their fault for everything that was going on.

He shook his head, then sighed. He got up, and stretched his arms. He paced back and forth. He hummed to himself. He kicked his bed. He laid on the ground, spread out like a star. He smelled the carpet. Sweat and Febreeze. It smelled horrible. He got back up, and sighed. Then he heard a scream from downstairs. He ran out of his room, and down the stairs.

Karkat and Sollux had beat him there. Rose and Jade were on the ground laughing. Karkat didn't look amused. His eyes were white, which he had learned was part of his demon form. Going demon. He let a lopsided smile show. It reminded him of Danny Phantom. Sollux just looked plain embarrassed. John just stared at the scene for a few minutes before going back upstairs.

"It's too fucking early for this crap!"

It was 5:00 p.m. It was way too early for that crap.

"You don't fucking scream like that because something is funny! You scream, when you're being attacked. We thought you were being gutted!" Karkat said, his arms crossed.

"It was a really funny joke though!" Jade said, wiping a non-existent from her eye, and letting out a last laugh.

"No it wathn't." Sollux muttered, sounding offended and angry.

Jade's smile faltered. Rose's smile didn't go away for a little while longer. Sollux had a angry look on his face.

"Why would you joke about thomething like that? Do you know how therious it ith for me? That'th...I can't believe you guyth." He said, before walking back outside.

Karkat stared at them for a little while longer before following after Sollux. Jade stood up, her arms crossed. Rose stayed on the ground, laughing after they had walked out. Jade shot a look at Rose then walked into the kitchen. She felt horrible. She should've known that Sollux's wings were a touchy subject for him now...she had been the one to bandage the gashes on his back...Why was she so stupid? She sat down on a stool, and rested her head on the counter. She was going to stay right there until she faded into nothing died. It was going to take a while. She could wait.

Rose stood up, and sat down on the couch. She picked up the T.V remote, and changed the channel from the static it had been on for the past few hours. CNN...The Hub...Kitchen Nightmares...Toddlers and Tiaras. Toddlers screaming and crying over plastic crowns that probably cost five dollars. The only good thing that came from this show was Here Comes Honey Boo Boo...And it wasn't even on. Oh yeah...Three years. Must've been cancelled. Maybe there was some new, amazing show to watch.

Well, Young Justice came back. Doctor Who was still going strong on the Twelfth Doctor. And it was Chris Pine. Wow. Supernatural was on its last season. Dean and Castiel, still not together yet. Dang. Was love real? It certainly wasn't if Dean and Cas weren't together. Sherlock was on season...Oh it was a rerun. Never mind. A new reality show...and it was horribly stupid. Mockingjay was finally a movie.

She turned off the T.V, horribly bored. Everything seemed awfully familiar and just plain boring. She sighed, and laid down on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling. Why were ceilings white? Why couldn't they be purple with green and white stars? Maybe her room was like that now. Maybe it was the same. Who cares? There was gonna be a war between Angels and demons. Ceilings were just things to keep the roof up. Or...what were ceilings for in the first place?

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off.

* * *

Gamzee drew on his wall with human blood. So red...so beautiful...Such a fucking wonderful miracle...He slid his hand down the wall, before doing it with his other hand. So beautiful...Such motherfucking miracles...He looked back down at the three buckets he had. Angel blood...so white...He splashed it on the wall, and laughed as it ran down the wall. He accidentally tipped over the bucket with human blood. That was not a fucking miracle...

He walked into the kitchen, looking for another bucket of human blood he could use for his drawings. He kicked at a bucket of demon blood. He couldn't find any more human blood. He should've killed both Nepeta and Karkat...But Karkat was a demon...Oh well...He was still gonna kill Karkat. His best friend needed to die...His best bro...His brother...He needed to die...

He smiled and ran into a chair, tripping over it. He groaned, and punched the ground a couple times before getting up. He shook his head, and got another bucket of Angel blood. It was time to go make some motherfucking miracles.

* * *

Dave tried to connect with Sollux again. He had been able to connect with Mituna, who told him to 'Go away. You are a piece of dick fucking shit' and Nepeta, which he blinked away some tears at. She said that she was busy and would talk later. She had then proceeded to not answer him for another couple days.

He got white noise again...then he heard a few whispers.

"I thought...the...why...wingth...Karkat..."

He jolted up. He screamed at Sollux through his head, hoping he would get something through to him...Then, he got his name back. Sollux had heard him...slightly.

"Dave...doing...Never..."

He screamed at Sollux again, standing up like it was going to help. he paced back and forth, holding his hands behind his back. He gnawed at his lip in anticipation. C'mon Sollux. You have to hear him...You have to...He felt his lip split and tasted blood, but he kept at the gnawing.

"Dave why are you...in the...You...why..."  
"I'm in the Gates! You have to get me out of here man! Where are you! Why is your connection so static? Has Karkat hurt you guys?"  
"I...I will...Wingth been cut o..."  
"Are you okay? What's wrong with your wings?"  
"Gamzee...Rothe..."  
"What's wrong with Rose? Has she killed anyone else?"  
"Amnethia...Wizardth...Go..."  
"What do you mean she has amnesia?"  
"I...leave..."  
"Sollux?"

He didn't reply after that. Dave stopped his pacing, and sat back down. He had gotten something across to Sollux finally. He could finally get out of this place. Maybe Sollux could talk to Kankri about letting him out of here...


	15. Chapter 15

Jade sat like that for another hour. She had hurt his feelings, majorly. She felt terrible about it. But the joke was funny! Why couldn't he just laugh about it too...Why did Rose even make that joke in the first place? Why did they have to scream about it? Now Karkat and Sollux were mad at her. Did Rose even care? She didn't really like them...It was almost funny.

Jade groaned, and sat up. Her shoulders had cramped up and refused to loosen up. She got off the stool, and walked with her shoulders slumped over to the fridge. She stared at it, before sighing. She walked into the living room where Rose was sleeping. She glanced at Rose, and sighed. She walked to the back door, and opened it. Karkat was lying on the ground, sleeping probably. Sollux was covering him in grass and dirt. Jade walked over, and wrapped her arms around Sollux's chest.

"I'm sorrryyyyy." She dragged out the word.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed. He didn't say anything. He just sighed.

"I said I was sorryyyy." She dragged out the word again, burying her face into his shoulder.

He sighed again, softer this time.. She could tell he rolled his eyes. She let out a deep sigh, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She said, letting go of him.

"Okay." He said.

She crossed her arms, and walked around to face him.

"Sollux Captor we are in the middle of a war, and you can't get over one joke. We are probably going to die, so get over it. YOLO for God's sake! See? I said YOLO. I deserve an award. I deserve all of them. Now you are either going to forgive me or are you gonna keep ignoring me?"

He shrugged and turned away from her. She sat down beside him, and crossed her arms on the table. he still didn't look at her. She kept glancing over at him to make sure. Yep. He was ignoring her...majorly. Well. That stinks. That really stinks.

* * *

She couldn't see his face. She could barely see anything. She didn't know where she was. Everything was so white. Except for the man in front of her. Everything he wore was bright red, and it really clashed with the background. He should really try purple.

"There will be a war..." He said to her. "He wants to start a war..."

"Who wants to start a war?" She asked.

"Your master..." He muttered, looking to the side.

She still couldn't see his face. He couldn't look that bad, could he? Then something in her mind clicked. It was Kankri, or God. It was really him...that guy in all the Bibles. That guy? You mean that immortal, Heavenly being. Or at least that's what her mother thought. Rose had read the bible so many times, and read a lot of things, she did not like. Either God was crazy...or his believers were. Or maybe it was both. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe it was all three.

"I don't have a master."  
"Kurloz..."

Yeah this guy was crazy. Who the heck was...oh. Kurloz was the devil. Sollux had talked about him the night before...But how was Kurloz her master?

"He's not my master."  
"You are a demon, aren't you?"  
"No!"

He chuckled. Why was he chuckling? How crazy was this guy? She wanted to go back to John's house. She wanted to see Jade. Heck, she would be fine with Karkat at this point. He stopped his small laughter after a while.

"Rose Lalonde...Demon, stage...Complete. Kurloz's top Advisor. Killed one hundred Angels, twenty demons, and four hundred fifty six humans."

"The only thing true about any of that would be my name. Now please, let me wake up. I do not wish to be here any more..."

"There will be a war...and I hope you do not make the wrong choice."

Then she was falling. Then she was back on the couch in John's living room. She sat up, breathing heavily. She wiped some sweat from her forehead. John walked into the room, and glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. He sighed, and sat down by her feet.

"What happened?" He asked, crossing her arms.

"Well...there was this man."

* * *

Karkat knew he was covered in grass. He didn't really care. He could get Sollux back later. He dug his fingers into the ground, feeling vibrations. He pressed his ear to the ground, hearing tiny little whispers. He could hear little poundings. Like someone was trying to dig their way out, and failing. He sighed, closing his eyes, taking in the feeling and sound. He heard Jade talking to Sollux, but blocked her out.

Then he heard his name whispered. He listened closer...they were all whispering his name. All of them. Over and over again...his name. He closed his eyes tighter. Why...why...it was getting worse. Was this what being a demon was like? Being driven into insanity...turning into something like Rose or Gamzee...he didn't want that.

He stood up, shaking the grass off of him. He walked back into the house, glancing at Rose and John, who were into some deep conversation. Oh the possibilities of what they were talking about. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. John kept mentioning his Dad...But his Dad never came...Weird. Maybe his Dad was on some trip. Or something...Whatever. Who cares.


	16. Chapter 16

Gamzee never really liked the stages...they always had some new level of pain. Especially when it was almost over. All he could do was lay on the ground and stare up at the ceiling. He felt like killing someone or something, but he couldn't move. He couldn't get to his pies...He could feel the effects wearing off. He hadn't had one for a while...and he needed one right now. It only made him more mad. But it wasn't the normal mad he always felt...it was just annoyance. He didn't feel that rage completely. It was still there, but just barely. He still wanted to kill everything...but barely.

He closed his eyes. He hated everything. Everything was against him. Everything was planning to steal his face paint. Everything was planning some horrible plot. They were going to take all his Faygo and face paint. He sighed, and tried to ignore the pain that ran up his arms and down his back. His heart thudded in his chest. Everything...why...? He tried to roll over on his stomach, but then it felt like something was clawing its way from the inside of his chest. He hit his head on the floor. It only added to the headache that was already there. He looked over to the side. Then the other side.

Life sucks...

* * *

Jane stared at the cookies in front of her. She bent down, to where you could only see her eyes over the plate. They weren't as perfect as normal...they could've been so much better. She sighed, and stood back up. She picked up the icing tube. She stared at the rainbow icing inside of it. It seemed to be mocking her...not perfect enough...could look better. She felt like throwing it across the room, but decided against it. She picked up a cookie, and pressed into the bag. She swirled the icing up. Well, it looked nice. Could be better though...She sighed again. She repeated the steps with the rest of the cookie, sighs becoming louder each time.

She picked up the plate, and took it out to the counter. Dirk was standing by there, talking to Roxy. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She stood beside Roxy, and set the plate on the counter in between them. Roxy grabbed a cookie and shoved it in her mouth. Jane rolled her eyes, smiling. Roxy smiled, showing off her rainbow iced teeth. Dirk grabbed a cookie, and stared at it before he set it back down.

"Listen anime boy, you touch it, you eat it. Then you pay for it." Jane said. "Or I might not make you your birthday cake. You have been warned." She walked over to the cash register where a girl was waiting.

She smiled at the girl who handed her a box.

"Hey Jane." The girl said.

"Hello Calliope. What did you make this time?"  
"Well, with Dirk's birthday tomorrow...I made chocolate cake. I drew on some things that...explain him I guess? There's a hat and his anime glasses. Made out of the fondue you gave me." She whispered, glancing over at Dirk.

Jane opened the box. Wow.

"Man...this must've taken you days!"  
"It did...a week actually."

"So did you hear about Rose?" Calliope asked, fiddling her thumbs.

"What happened?"  
"She has amnesia."

Dirk looked over at them before turning back to Roxy who smashed a cookie into his face. They both burst out laughing.

"How did that happen?"  
"John really didn't tell me anything. She got in a fight."  
"With who?"  
"Some girl I guess? All he told me was she got into a fight. She's lost three years of memory. Girl must've punched her pretty hard!"  
"Three years? Does she even remember you?"  
"Yeah. I talked to her too! I filled her in on some things and she said that she got these little 'Flashbacks'. She sounded so cheesy!"  
"And sarcastic?"  
"Pshh no!"

They both burst out laughing.

"And she said her and a few of her friends were coming over to see you guys today."  
"John coming?"  
"No. He's sick."  
"The flu?"  
"No...just some day bug that's going around. Should be better by tomorrow."

Jane nodded, before taking the cake into the back of the store. Roxy followed after her, yelling that she wanted to see it too. Dirk and Calliope had a sort of stare down. Him glaring at her and her glancing up at him every few seconds.

"You can at least pretend to like me. We used to be friends, if that even means" She said right before Roxy and Jane came back out.

Roxy was silently screaming, which in all honesty, was nowhere near silent. Then the front door opened. Some guy with shaggy brown hair walked in with a guy with blond hair.

"Hey! I'm Jane! What do you want?"

The blond guy glanced at the other dude.

"We actually have no clue. We're waiting for Jade and Rose." The guy said, his shoulders slumping.

"Wait! Are you guys Karkat and Sollux?" Calliope asked.

"Yeah..." The blond guy said.

Calliope turned back to Jane.

"I ship it." She said, letting out a little squeal.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" The blond guy asked.

Jane pointed to the back, and he walked off. Calliope turned around and walked over the brown haired guy. They got into some deep and spiritual conversation about crayons, which nobody questioned. It just seemed right at the time. Rose and a girl with long black hair walked in. The black haired girl, stopped slightly when she saw Dirk, but went back to the

"Two chocolate cupcakes and a slice of carrot cake." Rose said.

"Do you have any money?" Jane asked.

"No."  
"Then who's paying?

"Karkat." The girl with black hair said, pointing to the dude.

"What? No I'm not!"  
"You're the only one who has any money."  
"...But...Fine!"

Roxy went to the kitchen, leaving Dirk standing there all awkward.

Then black haired girl walked over to the bathroom, pulling Sollux from the hallway leading to it. Apparently he had been standing there for the last five minutes, listening to everyone. Jane rolled her eyes. Dirk glared at him, from behind his shades. Sollux glared right back.

"There will be a thtorm..." Sollux muttered over to Karkat.

"Why?"  
"That's-"

Dirk had decided to do the unthinkable. Okay maybe it wasn't unthinkable, but it was pretty stupid.

"How's it going Sollux?"


	17. Playlist

This is a playlist I forged up today. These are some of the songs I listen to when writing the story, and I guess they fit in pretty well with it. Especially Wanted by Hunter Hayes if ya know what I mean. Hehe. I'm not sorry by the way.

So listen and enjoy I guess!

And Guest, thank you for pointing out I misspelled Equius. I got the I's and U's messed up. I am so sorry...I feel so bad... PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE. No but seriously sorry about that. I'll get around to getting that fixed...if I become less lazy...sigh

David Archuleta: Crush  
The Used: Worm and the Bird  
Victim Effect: Alice, Alice  
Sarah Mclachlan: Arms of An Angel  
Hunter Hayes: Wanted  
David Guetta: Titanium  
Gary Jules: Mad World  
Snow Patrol: Chasing Cars

ALSSOOO. Am I offending anyone with the God and Devil thing? I feel like I'm making some of you guys mad...just tell me if you get offended. (Also, Rose's view on God, IS HERS. Don't think it's mine too because it's not.)

Thank you! -Person


	18. Chapter 18

Gamzee never really liked the stages...they always had some new level of pain. Especially when it was almost over. All he could do was lay on the ground and stare up at the ceiling. He felt like killing someone or something, but he couldn't move. He couldn't get to his pies...He could feel the effects wearing off. He hadn't had one for a while...and he needed one right now. It only made him more mad. But it wasn't the normal mad he always felt...it was just annoyance. He didn't feel that rage completely. It was still there, but just barely. He still wanted to kill everything...but barely.

He closed his eyes. He hated everything. Everything was against him. Everything was planning to steal his face paint. Everything was planning some horrible plot. They were going to take all his Faygo and face paint. He sighed, and tried to ignore the pain that ran up his arms and down his back. His heart thudded in his chest. Everything...why...? He tried to roll over on his stomach, but then it felt like something was clawing its way from the inside of his chest. He hit his head on the floor. It only added to the headache that was already there. He looked over to the side. Then the other side.

Life sucks...

* * *

Jane stared at the cookies in front of her. She bent down, to where you could only see her eyes over the plate. They weren't as perfect as normal...they could've been so much better. She sighed, and stood back up. She picked up the icing tube. She stared at the rainbow icing inside of it. It seemed to be mocking her...not perfect enough...could look better. She felt like throwing it across the room, but decided against it. She picked up a cookie, and pressed into the bag. She swirled the icing up. Well, it looked nice. Could be better though...She sighed again. She repeated the steps with the rest of the cookie, sighs becoming louder each time.

She picked up the plate, and took it out to the counter. Dirk was standing by there, talking to Roxy. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She stood beside Roxy, and set the plate on the counter in between them. Roxy grabbed a cookie and shoved it in her mouth. Jane rolled her eyes, smiling. Roxy smiled, showing off her rainbow iced teeth. Dirk grabbed a cookie, and stared at it before he set it back down.

"Listen anime boy, you touch it, you eat it. Then you pay for it." Jane said. "Or I might not make you your birthday cake. You have been warned." She walked over to the cash register where a girl was waiting.

She smiled at the girl who handed her a box.

"Hey Jane." The girl said.

"Hello Calliope. What did you make this time?"  
"Well, with Dirk's birthday tomorrow...I made chocolate cake. I drew on some things that...explain him I guess? There's a hat and his anime glasses. Made out of the fondue you gave me." She whispered, glancing over at Dirk.

Jane opened the box. Wow.

"Man...this must've taken you days!"  
"It did...Week actually."

It looked really good.

"So did you hear about Rose?" Calliope asked, fiddling her thumbs.

"What happened?"  
"She has amnesia."

Dirk looked over at them before turning back to Roxy who smashed a cookie into his face. They both burst out laughing.

"How did that happen?"  
"John really didn't tell me anything. She got in a fight."  
"With who?"  
"Some girl I guess? All he told me was she got into a fight. She's lost three years of memory. Girl must've punched her pretty hard!"  
"Three years? Does she even remember you?"  
"Yeah. I talked to her too! I filled her in on some things and she said that she got these little 'Flashbacks'. She sounded so cheesy!"  
"And sarcastic?"  
"Pshh no!"

They both burst out laughing.

"And she said her and a few of her friends were coming over to see you guys today."  
"John coming?"  
"No. He's sick."  
"The flu?"  
"No...just some day bug that's going around. Should be better by tomorrow."

Jane nodded, before taking the cake into the back of the store. Roxy followed after her, yelling that she wanted to see it too. Dirk and Calliope had a sort of stare down. Him glaring at her and her glancing up at him every few seconds.

"You can at least pretend to like me." She said right before Roxy and Jane came back out.

Roxy was silently screaming, which in all honesty, was nowhere near silent. Then the front door opened. Some guy with shaggy brown hair walked in with a guy with blond hair.

"Hey! I'm Jane! What do you want?"

The blond guy glanced at the other dude.

"We actually have no clue. We're waiting for Jade and Rose." The guy said, his shoulders slumping.

"Wait! Are you guys Karkat and Sollux?" Calliope asked.

"Yeah..." The blond guy said.

Calliope turned back to Jane.

"I ship it." She said, letting out a little squeal.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" The blond guy asked.

Jane pointed to the back, and he walked off. Calliope turned around and walked over the brown haired guy. They got into some deep and spiritual conversation about crayons, which nobody questioned. It just seemed right at the time. Rose and a girl with long black hair walked in. The black haired girl, stopped slightly when she saw Dirk, but went back to the

"Two chocolate cupcakes and a slice of carrot cake." Rose said.

"Do you have any money?" Jane asked.

"No."  
"Then who's paying?

"Karkat." The girl with black hair said, pointing to the dude.

"What? No I'm not!"  
"You're the only one who has any money."  
"...But...Fine!"

Roxy went to the kitchen, leaving Dirk standing there all awkward.

Then black haired girl walked over to the bathroom, pulling Sollux from the hallway leading to it. Apparently he had been standing there for the last five minutes, listening to everyone. Jane rolled her eyes. Dirk glared at him, from behind his shades. Sollux glared right back.

"There will be a thtorm..." Sollux muttered over to Karkat.

"Why?"  
"That's-"

Dirk had decided to do the unthinkable. Okay maybe it wasn't unthinkable, but it was pretty stupid.

"How's it going Sollux?"


	19. Chapter 19

"That's the fucking storm? A guy with stupid glasses? Really? You have to be fucking kidding me." Karkat said, almost wanting to take the shades off the guys face.

"I'm a storm? Are you even serious right now Sollux? That's the best you can come up with? I am ashamed to even be your friend." Dirk said, shaking his head.

"You aren't my friend." Sollux said.

Dirk shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your wings man. Tough luck. Better luck next time against Gamzee. He's almost the most powerful demon ever known."  
"And I bet you're theething with jealouthy!"  
"Not really. Karkat, heard you were a demon. And, already on stage three. Record time. It would usually take years to reach that stage. Like it did for me. But you...wow."

Karkat growled at him. Dirk laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. Karkat's demon form was pathetic. White eyes, white skin and black hair. Dirk was surprised he didn't get the complete package and get white hair. He would've been like the Sufferer. Only even more pathetic.

"I could give less than a crap."  
"You should give every crap."  
"I give none."  
"Whatever."

Dirk shrugged, patted Karkat on the shoulder, and walked away. Karkat glanced over at Sollux. Yeah...this wasn't good. A chair went flying, and slammed into Dirk. He fell to the ground, black blood dripping to the floor. Jane screamed, Calliope screamed, Jade screamed, Rose stared not knowing what to think, and Roxy let out a scream from the back room, it sounding more happy than terrified. Dirk stood, and orange crackled from his fingers. Jane screamed again, and ducked behind the counter. Calliope stared at the scene for a second before going behind the counter with Jane. Dirk wanted to laugh at their stupidity.

"Stop it!" Jade screamed.

Dirk waved his hand to the side, and Jade hit the wall. Rose screamed, purple light filling the room. Sollux pointed a hand at Dirk, and he went flying into the counter. Blood dripped from his mouth. Karkat backed away, not knowing what to do. Sollux glanced at him, before looking back at Dirk. Chairs and tables lifted up, white, red, and blue light encircling them. Rose bent over Jade, pulling her up into her lap. Green blood ran from Jade's mouth. Rose wiped it away, and glanced up to see Sollux being thrown into the wall, Dirk holding a hand out, everything floating in the air. Karkat was then beside her.

"You're a demon. Figure out what to do."  
"You're a demon also."  
"You're the one who tried to kill me, and were almost quite successful multiple times. That purple light? All you."  
"Karkat..." She stopped and sighed. "Watch Jade." She said finally, and stood.

Karkat pulled Jade into his lap. Sollux wasn't moving. Dirk was throwing everything at Rose, who was...gone. Then purple light filled the room again, blinding Karkat for a second. he rubbed at his eyes, only seeing stars. He wasn't able to see after that at all. he looked around blindly. All he could see was black. Then he felt Jade getting up. He tried pushing her back down, but she was gone. He slumped against the wall, and rubbed his eyes.

He could hear screaming, but he had no idea who it was coming from. He covered his ears trying to block out the sound. Then he realized the screaming was his own. He tried to ignore the pounding in his head. After a while he gave up. He tasted something metallic in his mouth, and realized it was blood. He tried to just swallow it, but more came up. He couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or open. After a while he decided he didn't care. He tried to move, but his body screamed in pain. He felt someone pulling him up. He heard voices, but he didn't know who they belonged too. Screaming that wasn't his mixed in with the voices. He groaned, and slumped against whoever was beside him.

They wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said something, but he couldn't tell what they had said. He felt their fingers lacing in his hair. He tried to raise his arm to swat the hand way, but pain rang through his body. He felt everything slip away, and he gave into sleep. It felt nice.

* * *

Nepeta stared down at Karkat. His eyes were closed, and blood was pooled around him. She sighed, and sat down beside him. She watched his chest rise and fall. She listened to the little gasps for air. She stared at her hands. The binds prevented her from using any power she had. They tricked her. She thought she could trusty Mituna, but in reality, he was just a big meanie that she wanted to get her claws on.

"Karkitty, I don't really know if you can hear me, but if you can, it's me. Ya'know, Nepeta. You're alive, and I guess I am too. I just wanted to thank you fur giving me a nice death. You're a really good singer, and Terezi missed out big time. You're purfect in every way. Please don't furget it, kay? Just because she doesn't love mew like that, doesn't mean mew have to give up on love. And don't think that means mew have to look fur it right now. Take your time. Don't jump on the furst girl mew see. Don't make my mistake. It'll cost mew a world of pain, okay? But...thank you. Yeah. No cat pun. Thank you. You made my death nice...You sang to me and...it was...thank you. I wanna sing to you too... It's stupid but I feel like I owe it to you, no matter how stupid.

She pulled him up into her lap. She smiled down at him. His eyes fluttered open, before closing again.

"I don't really know what to sing..." She said.

Karkat's eyes shot open.

"Nepeta? Wh-"

"Everything's okay Karkat. Don't worry, okay?"  
"What happened to Sollux? What happened to Jade? Rose...is she..."  
"I don't know. They're gone. Dirk did something. I know they aren't dead though. They're...somewhere safe though. Dirk is gone too. I don't know where. Dave is coming...I can feel him. But you're okay! I mean...sorf of, but you're okay enough to talk! "

Karkat groaned, and closed his eyes again.

"Can you see?"  
"No."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I heard your voice..."

He sighed, and didn't talk after that. Nepeta smiled, and brushed some hair from his face. She felt tears welling up. She wiped them away. Dirk was coming with Gamzee. They had to leave.

"Karkat..."

He opened his eyes barely.

"We're gonna go now, okay?"

He nodded. She helped him sit up. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and helped him stand. He shook, and they almost fell over. She balanced them, and they began walking. Karkat's head drooped down, his breathing heavy.

"I want you to tell me what you can see."

"Black..."  
"Keep repeating."  
"Black...black...black..."

They went like that until they reached the edge of the woods. Karkat couldn't talk any more, and Nepeta couldn't blame him.

"Dave...should be here." She muttered, helping Karkat sit down.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She hummed the song, staring up at the sky. She closed her eyes, and muttered a silent thank you. She opened her eyes back, and Dave was in front of her. He glanced down at Karkat, and sighed.

"Why is he here?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Nepeta didn't answer him. She only laid Karkat down on the ground and stood, brushing her pants off.

"You don't expect me to-" Dave started before she cut him off.

"I don't expect mew to do anything! Just because he's a demon, doesn't mean he's a bad person. Mew're half demon, and mew aren't a bad purson!" She said, glancing down at Karkat. "And mew should be thanking me. I got mew out of there...now I need mew to show me where that apartment you talked about is."

"Are you taking him?"  
"Yes. Why do you hate him so much?"  
"He's...it's hard to explain. I'm coming with mew. I mean you."  
"Fine. But if you try to lay even a paw on him, I will claw your face off. Don't think I won't."

Dave took a step back away from her and nodded.

"Now where is it?"  
"Can you fly?"  
"No."

He sighed, and helped Nepeta pick Karkat up. Dave wrapped his arm around Karkat, and helped him stand upright. Nepeta smiled, and held back a little 'Aww.' She walked on the other side of Karkat.

"You don't hate him that much..."  
"I still hate him."  
"You've seemed to have lost some of the cool kid facade. I don't understand why you hide who you really are."  
"It's for the best."  
"For you or for everyone else?"

Dave didn't answer her.

* * *

Jade wished she could see. Whatever she had done, it had knocked out her vision. She could barely hear anything. Rose was either knocked out, couldn't talk, or wasn't anywhere near her. Jade sighed, and tried to break loose the rope that bound her hands together. Everything hated her at the moment. She sighed again, and glanced around the room as if she could actually see. Then she fell to the side, hitting her head. She tried to sit upright again, but couldn't.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed, kicking at air.

That had to be the most stupid, embarrassing, ridiculous moment of her life. She hoped nobody was watching her. But why should she even care? She was tied up, couldn't see, could barely hear, and now her throat was closing up so she couldn't talk. She huffed and stuck out her bottom lip. She stuck out her tongue, and wiggled it around. She put it back in her mouth and sighed. This was so boring. This was nothing like any movie she had ever seen. usually there was a fight going on somewhere in the building with either the good guy or the bad guy at this point getting their butt completely kicked, and the person kidnapped and tied up could pretty easily break out of their bonds and then did some other stuff and yeah. She now knew the fine line between reality and movies, and that line, she hated that line so much right now. That line made her want to scream, if she could, which she couldn't. And that only made everything suck more. Everything sucked and she couldn't stop thinking about how much everything sucked and how she hated life and how life hated her.

Then she gave another tug to her binds, and they feel off. She waved her hands in the air just to make sure, and they were quite free, She rubbed at her eyes. She got a bit of her vision back. Then she realized she was missing her glasses. She got on her hands and knees and felt around for them. She felt something, and pulled at it. She then realized it was a shoe, and it was on a foot, and that foot was connected to a led, which was connected to a person. She screamed and almost smiled at the fact she even had the ability to scream, and jumped back, hearing a crunch of glass, which just so happened to her glasses breaking. She groaned, and rubbed at her back, trying to stop the stinging from where the glass had connected with her back.

"Who's there?" She said after a while, her voice coming back completely.

She heard a croaking sound. So that person couldn't talk. She crawled back over, and grabbed the persons foot again.

"If you're Rose, pull your foot out of my hand."

Nothing.

"If you're Karkat, try to kick me in the face."

Nothing.

"If you're Jane...shake your foot."

Nothing.

"Okay if you're Sollux, then pull your foot away. If you're that girl with the white hair then try to kick me in the face and if you're Roxy leave your foot."

The foot pulled away.

"Sollux? Okay..."

She jumped at the person and heard a grunt of pain. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry..."

The person wrapped their arms around her. She smiled, and sighed happily.

"I'm really sorry..."

She didn't say anything after that. Silence was all they had at that point.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose was lost. And...it sucked. She didn't know where she was and she also had no idea who she was. Everything was rubble. The sky was completely red. And blood...was everywhere. Nothing made sense at this point. She bent down and picked up a pair of red and blue glasses. They seemed familiar...She put them on, and decided that she looked stupid and that this was not the time to mess around. The pair of glasses were stuck into the pocket of her skirt. Then screaming. Then nothing. She ran through the rubble to get away from whatever...could have made that sound. She tripped, and her knees hit the ground with a sickening thud. She heard a crack, and pain ran through both of her legs. She sighed and bit her tongue to hold back screaming, and hung her head, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered to herself, before looking back up.

She knew someone was standing behind her. She wiped her eyes.

"R-Rose?" A small voice said, shaking.

She didn't reply. Footsteps. The person was right behind her.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't reply again. Footsteps. Now the person was in front of her. She looked up. It was a girl with white hair and bright green eyes. Rise looked back down, ignoring the girl.

"Rose, are you okay? Can...can you stand up?" The girl bent down.

Blood ran down her face from her forehead. She wiped it away, hands shaking.

"No."  
"We need to get you to a hospital. Jane is gone...Dirk is gone...Jade is gone. Sollux is gone. And that other guy Karkat, he's gone too. Roxy is dead."

The girl wrapped an arm under Rose's shoulders, and helped her stand. Rose bit her tongue to hold back a scream.

"I...I'm sorry. I think I can carry you, if-if that's okay."

Rose nodded. The girl bent down, and picked up Rose's legs. She wobbled, and took a few steps forward.

"If you can't carry me, then-"  
"No! No I've got this. Don't worry."

Calliope cringed slightly at the pain in her arms, but kept going. They both stayed silent as she carried Rose to a car with the windows shattered. She set Rose down, and reached inside the car and unlocked the door. She opened the door, picked Rose up again, and set her in the passenger's seat. She closed the door, and sat down in the driver's side. She closed that door, and slumped into the seat.

"Thank you."  
"What are friends for?"  
"I don't think I caught your name."  
"You...you don't remember me?"  
"I've never met you."  
"Oh. Well. I'm Calliope."  
"Rose."  
"I know..."  
"Do you remember what happened...to cause all this?"

Calliope slumped more into the seat.

"Yeah. Your friends and Dirk."  
"Who?"  
"These people that I know. They have these magical powers. They had a fight, and basically destroyed the whole street. All of my friends and Dirk are gone. And some of these other people...they're gone too. And my friend Roxy is dead...I...I found her-"  
"You don't have to continue."

Calliope nodded, and sat up.

"Do you know how to hotwire a car? I think I know where Dirk is."  
"No. Do you know how to use a key?"  
"What do you-"

Calliope sighed, and face palmed. A key was already in the ignition.

"Sometimes, I am so stupid." She said, turning the key.

"So where is this Dirk?" Rose asked, reaching for a seat belt.

"There's this tree house."  
"A tree house?"  
"He had this friend Jake. Jake's grandma and Dirk's dad built it for them when they were kids. He still goes there sometimes, I guess."  
"I thought you two weren't friends. How would you know that?"  
"We used to be...we were really close when him and my brother were dating. Then they had this nasty break up. There was this girl...I think her name was Meenah. Dirk basically fell for her, and they started dating."  
"So your brother was cheated on?"  
"Yeah. That's when me and Dirk's friendship kind of cracked I guess. I feel like it's story time at the library...heh."  
"Tell me some more stories as we go. Something needs to pass the time."

Calliope nodded, and the stories began.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait and sorry for how sucky it is. I've been having major writers block with this one, and other stories I've posted have taken over my mind. But those are excuses, and excuses are unacceptable. So I'm really sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	21. Authors Note

Hello wonderful readers! So, today, I am telling you some sad, sad news. Well for me, I'm a little relieved. For you...I have no clue. All my stories are going to be put on hold. I'm working on a lot of stories a the moment, and I deleted two, that I know I should work on more. They weren't good, and I didn't do a read over. So yeah. All my stories are going to be put on hold, until everything is sorted out. I'm also going to be editing chapters in all my stories, adding things, deleting things. All the jizz jazz.

I really just want to make all my stories up to quality, so that's going to take some time. It might be a few weeks, it might be a few months. And no, I'm not being lazy. I'm up to my neck in work, and I really just want to get started. The sooner I get started, the sooner I get done, and the sooner you get an update.

So all my stories are now on hold. If you want any quick updates on how much I've gotten done with everything, just message me up.

And thank you so much.

~Faygo


	22. Author's Note

Hey everyone! So it's been a while since I've updated and I just wanted to let everyone know a few things.

Okay so, I have had major writers block. I've gotten maybe about two paragraphs from five attempts at writing the next chapter.

If you think I'm just being lazy, I'm not. I have gone brain dead on this story and I feel horrible about it.

I've been wondering if I should discontinue the story, seeing as it was going nowhere any ways.

So...a quick update I guess.

Thanks for sticking out along the way!

Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon!

~Faygo


	23. Chapter 23

**I have made you guys wait way too long. Really sorry about that. I really wish that this was better but this is seriously all I could manage without ripping my hair out. I promise the next chapter will be longer, way way longer, and better. I'm sorry about the wait, and I'm sorry about how bad this is. So I hope you like it! And thanks to everyone who motivated me! I've literally made a folder on my email just to hold your guys reviews. A bit creepy I guess but it definitely helps. **

**I've made you wait long enough, so here it is! The update you guys have patiently waited for! Like what is wrong with you? Seriously you guys are really patient. I'm beginning to wonder how you guys are with waiting for Homestuck updates...hmmm. You should tell me. I'm curios.  
**

**So any ways, I'm done rambling.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**~Faygo**

* * *

"Sollux. I can finally see." Jade said, smacking his shoulder to get his attention.

She blinked a few times, and rubbed at her eyes. Yep. She could still see. Life was not lying to her. It took a few moments before he replied, but he coughed out a few words.

"Great. I can't."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hm..."

She took his hand in hers and helped him up. She hooked and arm under his shoulder and led him over to the door. He was seriously heavy for someone so skinny. Damn. She twisted the handle. It didn't open. Huffing, she let go of Sollux, who fell down, arm flailing. He landed with a thud and a yelp. She growled a bit, and kicked the door. Nothing. It didn't go down and it didn't open. Well that sucked.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, and ran at the door.

It fell down. She stared at it, like it was the second coming of Christ. It probably was in her case at this point.

"I just knocked over the door."  
"Clap. Clap. Clap."  
"You suck."

She helped him up again and they went out into the hallway. It was empty. The lights flickered on and off. The floor was carpeted and it was...hella ugly. Seriously who designed this shit?

"Okay. We're out in the hallway now. We're gonna walk slowly to the elevator."  
"You don't have to tell me everything. Jutht tap my thoulder when you thtart and thtop walking."  
"Fine!"

She tapped his shoulder and they began to slowly walk to the elevator, the floor creaking loudly under them. She cringed every time she took a step. Whoever had taken them could hear them and...She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Then she stopped, feeling a change of air, like someone else was there. The creaking continued.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**Sigh. So again thank you guys! The wait wont be so long for the next chapter hopefully. If it is, you guys have the right to smack me, curse at me.  
It would help, I guess.**

**So yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And no, I cannot say I'm sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**I really cant find the sorriness in me. It's not there. It's gone. It was never there in the first place. Hehe.  
**

**So yeah again.  
**

**And seriously tell me how you are with regular Homestuck updates.  
I'm feel I'm going to be very surprised...hm.  
**

**So yeah again twice.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed !**  
**Until next chapter,**

**~Faygo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Whoa update. Did not see that coming. Threw this together pretty quickly on my laptop. Heh. Turned out a lot better than I thought it would, even though I am not entirely happy with it. But good news! I can feel the writers block lifting from me, considering this chapter was pretty easy to write.**

**So yeah!**

**And I got an idea for a fic or something, and I guess your guys opinions would help me decide to write it or not.**

**It's a truth or dare fic, with Homestuck characters, and the readers send in truths and dares. **

**It wouldn't really be serious like this, which entirely isn't serious, but it's pretty serious. Nepeta died and Karkat sang to her. Almost like the Hunger Games up in this fucking place, man.**

**But it would be like Oh Heck No kind of, but not in second person perspective. Perspective in third person. I guess. I'm not good with the three perspectives like why cant it be, your perspective, my perspective, narrators perspective? **

**But any ways, your thoughts on the idea I guess, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jade winced at the sound of his voice, and pushed Sollux down. She told him to stay there and be quiet. He backed away, feeling the ground. She sighed. This wasn't going to end well. She then turned to face Dirk, and growled.

"You need to calm your tits, and let us go." She said, crossing her arms.

He chuckled, and shrugged. That...really pissed her off. How could he just shrug? He was going to kill them! Obviously! How could he be so calm and collected about this?

"No doll I don't think can do that. That would piss someone off, very, very much. Someone, who you should be calling your master."

"My master? My master?! Nobody is my master, and I don't care about that bitch who thinks they're my master! Go to hell, douchebag!"

He shrugged.

"Already did."

Her fists clenched. She would kill him if she needed to. And honestly, she wanted to kill him. He deserved it, and she would make him pay for doing this to them.

"Then why don't you go back?"

"Haven't been called in for a while. So, I'm going to ask again, and this will be the last time of me asking, but what do you think you're doing?" His arms crossed, and a smirk played itself onto his lips.

* * *

Nepeta had left, and Dave was left alone with the sleeping midget. He didn't really know what to do, except wait. There was nothing else to do at this point. Then he felt someone tug on his arm.

"Hey assbutt, where am I?" Karkat asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Very original. You're in my brothers old apartment."

Karkat rolled his eyes, and sat up a bit more.

"Aren't you the angel who pressed a knife to my neck?"  
"It wasn't a knife, but yeah."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"...Guess not."

Dave rolled his eyes, before standing up. Only two minutes into a conversation, and he was already ready to kill him. Yay demons and their violent tendencies! Clap clap clap, motherfuckers. You win all the awards. All of them. You're the winner, it's you. But who cares? Nobody is a winner. Nobody ever wins. You could get all the awards in the world and what do you have? Oh yeah. Nothing. Because it's not going to matter later. It's going to be a memory, and you're going to have to be happy off a memory, because your life fucking sucks. You can win everything, and it doesn't even matter. Because you haven't changed anything, nothing changes for you, and it's not even going to matter later. Nothing fucking matters.

Dave hit himself in the head. Too deep. Feelings jams with himself can come later. Not now. Later. Maybe even feelings jams with Karkat. But no. That's stupid. That's really, really stupid. Everything is stupid.

Dave glanced back at the sleeping figure and sighed. He's barely even spent ten minutes with this kid. Not like he's spent most of his time as an angel watching him. Because he didn't. But something about him...just...he didn't know how to explain it. This kid made him mad, and he's barely even done anything to him. But what does it matter. Let your emotions out on whoever the fuck you want, ruin everything, who gives a fuck.

Because Dave didn't.

He never really did.

But who cares?

Oh yeah.

Not him.

* * *

**Woo more notes! Any way, to put things in more light, Dave has kind of like...watched over Karkat sometimes. Not all the time, but a bit like a guardian angel, if you will. If that's how the sentence thing works.**

**And Dave, has taken a romantic liking to Karkat, which he identifies as hate, to be more in line with how his emotions are playing out.**

**And the not really deep thing, it's not good. it sucks. And it makes no sense, but it's all I got. So yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Let us all rejoice in the lifting of my writers block!**

**Awesome rave party with me and Sollux making out goes now.**

**Hehehehehe ;)**

**Okay no but seriously, if you would like a truth or dare thing, I guess just message me. I really want to write it, but I have two fics going on now...so I'm a bit unclear on to whether I should write it or not.  
**

**But, any way, again hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

***Gives you pumpkin and chocolate pie before absconding into green sun and burning into ashes*  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter sucks, and I'm pretty sure I'm making Dave and Karkat's "relationship" go too fast. **

**But enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Karkat was now fully awake. He was trying to start a conversation with Dave, so the silence was less awkward, but Dave wasn't in a "talking" mood. After a while he gave up, and felt for his phone, which he knew he wouldn't-oh. It was in the pocket of his hoodie. It hadn't been there before...strange. He unlocked it. It had full battery. Yeah okay something was a bit off here. He opened Pesterchum and messaged John.

CG: ARE YOU OKAY?  
EB: why wouldn't i be?  
CG: OH THANK GOD. NO. THANK WHATEVER FORCE THAT IS GOOD AND ISN'T GOD BECAUSE HE'S AN ASS  
EB: are you okay? you really aren't making sense...  
CG: I GUESS I'M OKAY. DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU KNEW A STRIDER?  
EB: can...can we  
EB: you know  
CG: HE'S SITTING A FEW FEET AWAY FROM ME  
CG: I THINK HE'S DRAINING WHATEVER INTELLIGENCE I HAD LEFT  
EB: what so hes like a demon?  
CG: ANGEL JOHN.  
EB: then wouldn't you be like...in a fight or something  
CG: I FEEL LIKE YOU ARE BRINGING UP THE FIGHT WITH LALONDE  
CG: BUT NO  
CG: HIM AND NEPETA HAVE TEAMED UP OR SOMETHING  
CG: AND THEY GOT ME TO SAFETY  
CG: BUT I DOUBT THIS PLACE IS SAFE AT ALL  
EB: huh  
EB: where are you  
CG: SOME APARTMENT  
CG: STRIDER SAYS HE USED TO LIVE HERE  
EB: can  
EB: can i talk to him  
CG: ILL ASK.

Karkat looked up from his phone.

"Strider."

Dave sighed in annoyance and turned around. Karkat held out the phone to him.

"John wants to talk to you."

Dave took the phone, and stared down at the screen.

EB: karkat did it work  
EB: karkat  
EB: dae  
EB: nic cage  
CG: sup  
EB: ...dave.  
CG: yeah whats up  
EB: You're alive.  
CG: whoa man whats with the periods and capitalizing  
EB: You could talk to Jade, but not me.  
EB: And not Rose.  
CG: what are you trying to get at  
EB: Nothing.  
EB: I'm wondering...  
CG: spit it out  
EB: If our friendship even means shit to you, or if it ever fucking meant anything.  
CG: no man we gotta look past that  
EB: It has almost been four years Dave.  
EB: Four.  
EB: Fucking.  
EB: Years.  
CG: oh yeah about that  
EB: No Karkat and Jade filled me in.  
EB: You're good. You don't have to tell me anything.  
EB: I know enough.  
EB: I may be a bit slow, a bit naive.  
EB: But one thing, I am not,  
EB: Is stupid.  
EB: So don't play with me.  
EB: Don't even try to.  
EB: I don't care if you're some celestial being, or some fallen angel.  
EB: But you aren't going to treat me like shit.  
EB: Because I am done, with your shit.  
CG: whoa man...  
CG: let's not...  
EB: Get too hasty?  
EB: Just shut up Dave.  
EB: I'm done talking to you.  
EB: Leave me, Jade, Rose, even Karkat  
EB: Alone.  
EB: Because I have a feeling. we are all done with your shit.  
CG: no egbert you gotta  
EB: Bye Dave.

[EB] ceased pestering [CG]

Dave stared at the phone. Karkat stared at Dave.

"He left. Didn't he?"  
"Shut up."  
"It's okay. I can understand why he was being such an ass hole.  
"I said shut up."  
"I mean, it's not ev-"

Dave threw the phone on the ground.

"Shut up!"

"You seriously think I'm scared of you?" Karkat scoffed.

Dave stood up, fists clenched.

"You want to fight me? Really? I thought we might be on the same side, but I guess I was wrong. I me-"

Dave punched him in the face. Black blood poured from Karkat's nose.

"I said shut up."

Karkat wiped the blood away with his sleeve. He shoved past Dave to go to the kitchen. Dave followed him.

"I mean, you deserved it. I told you to shut up three times. You should have just listened to me."

"Where's a rag?"  
"Why?"  
"My nose is throbbing, and bleeding. I think an ice pack would be good."

Dave opened a drawer and threw a torn up rag at him.

"I doubt there's any ice."  
"Can you at least check?"

Karkat pressed the rag to his nose while Dave opened the freezer.

"Just your luck, there's ice. I don't even know how, but there's ice. Give me the rag."

Karkat handed him the now bloodied rag and Dave wrapped it around some ice. Karkat sat on the counter. He was in an apartment with someone he barely knew...and...he...he shouldn't be falling for someone that quick. This wasn't one of his admittedly shitty romcoms. I mean, the guy had just punched him in the face. Probably broke his nose, too.

"Want me to hold it for you princess?" Dave asked.

Karkat flipped him off and Dave took that as a yes.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked.

"I'm holding it to your nose? What does it look like I'm doing?"

Dave put a hand on Karkat's shoulder to steady him, and pressed the rag to his nose. The bleeding had gone down a bit.

"Why?"

Dave shrugged and moved the rag. Karkat winced. Dave moved in closer to get a better look.

"I punched you pretty hard."  
"Yeah no shit."  
"Just be quiet."  
"Don't angels have healing powers or something?"  
"Then would Sollux have fixed his own wings?"

Karkat scowled.

Oh.

He hadn't realized how close Dave was.

If he just leaned in a bit closer...

Dave set the rag down. It was covered in blood and now his hand was too. And it was black, and thicker than blood should be.

Oh.

He hadn't realized...how close Karkat was.

If...

If he just leaned in a little closer...they would be...

So, he leaned in closer, and Karkat seemed to be having the same thoughts. Right before their lips touched, there was a crash. Then a scream.

Someone else was there.


End file.
